Paralelamente
by Al. Smith. Cullen
Summary: ¿Y si el beso de Jake y Bella no se ve sorprendido por una llamada? ¿Y si Alice ve en una visión lo ocurrido, pero antes de actuar, Edward lo hace por ella? Pero no.. ¿todo tiene un final... feliz? Después de todo, son tan escasos...
1. Prólogo

_He tenido varios problemas con la web (bueno, Porque no sabia como utilizarla, Hablando Seriamente),_

_Así, que les pido perdón. La tuve que volver un subir._

_Dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión._

_Beeeesos. :)_

* * *

Y si el beso de Jake y Bella no se ve sorprendido por una llamada?

¿Y si Alice ve en una visión lo ocurrido, pero antes de actuar, Edward ella lo hace por?

¿Y si vuelve a Jacob, para Decirle que el vampiro que ha estado en su casa, era uno de los Cullen, y vino que se fue?

Esta historia cambiara La relación entre Jacob y Bella, tanto como Bella y Edward.

_El prólogo es un trocito de Luna Nueva, para ambientaros por donde caminará la historia. Espero que os guste. ^ ^_

**Prólogo**

- Sí, era más sencillo Cuando los dos sólo éramos humanos, ¿verdad?

Suspirar.

Nos miramos el uno al otro Durante mucho tiempo. Su mano ardía sobre la piel de mi rostro. Sabía que allí no había otra cosa que tristeza y la nostalgia. No Quería despedirme, por breve que llegara A Ser la separación. Al principio su rostro Fue un reflejo del mío, pero luego, sin que ninguno de los dos desviara la mirada, su expresión cambió.

Me soltó y alzo la otra mano para acariciarme la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos y terminar Descendiendo hasta la mandíbula. Noté el temblor de sus dedos, Aunque en esta ocasión no era una causa de la ira. Coloco la palma de su mano sobre mi mejilla, de modo que mi rostro quedó atrapado entre sus manos abrasadoras.

- Bella-susurró.

Me quedé helada.

¡¡No! Aún no había tomado una decisión de Al Respecto. N Capaz Sabía que si era de hacerlo, y ahora no Tenía tiempo para pensar, pero hubiera sido una necia si hubiera pensado que un Rechazo En ese momento no Iba a Consecuencias tener.

A su vez, yo también clavé mi mirada en él. No era mi Jacob, pero podia serlo. Su querido rostro era el de siempre. Yo le amaba de verdad en muchos sentidos. Era mi consuelo, mi puerto seguro, y en ese preciso momento yo podia escoger que me perteneciera.

La persona a quien amaba de verdad se había Marchado para siempre. El príncipe no iba a regresar para despertarme de mi letargo mágico con un beso. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco yo era una princesa, por lo que ¿Cuál era el protocolo de los cuentos de hadas para _Otros_ besos? ¿Acaso la gente corriente y moliente no Necesitaba romper Ningún conjuro?

Sería fácil Tal vez, algo así como Cuando sostenía su mano o me rodeaba con sus brazos. Quizá Sería agradable. Quizá no me Diera la impresión de estar traicionándole. Además, ¿a quién traicionaba en realidad? Sólo a mí Misma.


	2. Otros Besos

_He tenido varios problemas con la web (bueno, porque no sabia como utilizarla, hablando seriamente)_

_así, que les pido perdón. La tuve que volver a subir._

_Dejen sus reviews, me gustaría saber vuestra opinion._

_Beeeesos. :)_

* * *

**1. Otros besos.**

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, Jacob comenzó a inclinar el rostro hacía mí. Yo ya había tomado ninguna decisión. Ahora me tocaba a mí, ser feliz. Entonces su voz, aquella voz que me inclinaba a hacer barbaridades, susurró algo que me descolocó: _Sé feliz._

Sus ojos negros como el carbón brillaban con una calidez… morbosa.

Me quedé mas quita de lo que ya estaba. Lo notó, y pensó que sería reacción a lo que iba a pasar. Suspiró y poco a poco se alejó de mí.

— Lo siento, Bella. Sé que tus sentimientos hacían a mí, no son los mismos. Me voy.

— ¡No! — bramé.

Abracé su cuello con mis pequeños brazos, y aprisioné mis labios en los suyos. Sus labios, suaves y cálidos, se abrían paso por mi apasionante boca.

Me correspondió el beso, y de fondo pude escuchar como sus _amigos_ aullaban desconsolados. Seguro que habrían escuchado toda la conversación. Se separó unos momentos de mí, mientras me miraba a los ojos.

— Discúlpame un momento. Mm… — susurró, mientras en un segundo desapareció de entre mis manos y me quedé abrazando al aire.

¿Qué había hecho? Me había sentido tan feliz… cuando mi piel rozó la suya… la herida de mi pecho… Cómo si hubiera cicatrizado, sabía que estaba ahí, la sentía, dolía. Pero dolía por que sanaba.

_Te lo dije… serías feliz, olvidarías. Eres humana. _

Pero por qué ahora escuchaba eso. Jacob volvió en un segundo, mientras me rodeaba la cintura con sus ardientes manos, y me besaba fugazmente en los labios. Me recogió en su pecho y me elevó hasta llevarme en volandas por toda la casa, hasta llegar a mi habitación. Me dejó en la cama.

— ¿Por donde nos quedamos? — susurró entrecortadamente. Sobre su piel morena, podía observar como había enrojecido.

— ¿Por aquí?

Le atraje hasta ponerle donde estaba yo, y me coloqué encima de él.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, sólo que un gruñido interior de la voz de Edward en mi cabeza, reaccionó a lo que estaba pasando.

Me alejé tiernamente de sus brazos y le besé por última vez, sólo por esta noche, antes de despedirme.

— No forcemos las cosas.

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

— ¿Ahora debería irme, verdad?

Suspiré… no quería que se fuera.

— podrías quedarte, como aquella noche que viniste a… indicarme, que averiguara tu lado… lobezno.

— Ja, Ja, Ja, muy graciosa, Isabella Swan. — musitó entre dientes. — No creo. Necesitas descansar.

Y en eso tenía razón. Ese día había sido muy largo. Me había tirando de un acantilado, mi padre estaba todavía en el hospital…

— Te quiero, Bella.

— Eso ya lo sé.

Me besó por última vez, antes de quitarme de encima de él y colocarme en el colchón. Me tapó con la colcha, aunque yo ahora mismo no tenía calor. Estaba muy… acalorada con Kake aquí. Probablemente, luego sufriría un ataque de frío.

Se marchó por la ventana, y me la quedé mirando. Tuve una sensación de _dejà-vu_, aunque en esta ocasión. La herida se abrió.

Jacob no estaba para cerrármela.

Ese instante ira igual, al cual Edward se marchaba para cambiarse de ropa y recoger su Volvo. Se marchaba silenciosamente por la ventana.

Me abracé la herida, y una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos chocolate.

Sí, me gustaba Jake, mucho, la verdad. Pero estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward, más lo recordaría cada instante que Jacob no estuviera conmigo.

* * *

_**¿Les gustó?**_

_**I hope you like it :)**_

_**Al.S.C.**_


	3. Intruso

_Bueno, saqué tiempo de donde no tuve (ahora mismo estoy haciendo un descanso, estaba estudiando Castellano)_

_Y os subí otro capi, espero que os guste, y que sea bastante largo._

_Ya los tenía escritos, y no creía... conveniente agrandarlo..._

_Bueno, os dejo ya, espero que os guste._

_Beeeesos.:)(L)_

**_Te quedas sin opciones cuando amas a tu potencial asesino._**

**_La saga Crepúsculo, Stephenie Meyer._**

**

* * *

**

**2. Intruso**

Pasé la mayoría de la noche, despertándome cada dos por tres. Siempre la misma escena… Edward, Jacob, YO… yo, Jake, Edward…

Escuché como Charlie cerró la puerta del baño para cambiarse e irse a trabajar. Más bien, creí que iría a avisar de que se tomaría el día libre e iría a pasar el día con Sue. Ayer fue el entierro.

Cuando me lo encontré en la puerta del baño, se sobresaltó, más yo me sobresalté cuando me abrazó y me susurró que me quería.

— Papá, yo también, pero por eso no tienes que abalanzarte así. Necesito un poco de intimidad.

Charlie enrojeció.

— Claro, Bella. Hummm...…

— ¿quieres algo?

— Sí, bueno… dime la verdad, ¿Estas con Jacob, cielo?

Mi padre me miró con ojos suplicantes. Sabía que lo hacía para que le contestara. Estaría feliz, al ver que yo, por fin, dejaría de ser el zombi— o ahora que estaba con Jake, ­ la medio zombi — que era antes.

— Sí.

— Gracias, Bella… por cierto, hoy me tomaré el día libre, y me pasaré casi todo el día en casa de los Clearwater.

— Vale, probablemente, estaré en La Push.

— De acuerdo. Me alegro mucho de que arreglaras las cosas con él, aunque al final, me temía que… acabarías así.

La sangre brotó hacía mis mejillas.

— Ya vale, Charlie. — al decir su nombre se puso serio.

— Me voy, si necesitas algo, el teléfono ya lo sabes.

— Sí. Te quiero.

— Y yo, cielo. — me besó la nuca y se fue.

Me lavé la cara, me miré en el espejo y… después de mucho tiempo, _parecía_ feliz.

Bajé las escaleras, todavía medio dormida, cuando me encontré con el rostro de Jacob a pocos centímetros del mío.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces tú— recalqué la palabra tú— aquí? — dije teatralmente ofuscada y sorprendida.

— ¿No puedo traerle el desayuno a mi novia?

— No-No…. ¿Novia? — me desmayé.

¿Novia? No… yo no estaba preparada para eso… noté como alguien me zarandeaba.

— Jake… no estoy… preparada para eso.

— De acuerdo, será igual que antes.

— De momento. — susurré mientras depositaba mis labios en sus los suyos velozmente.

— Ahora, vamos a desayunar.

— Bueno… pero luego te vas… Me apetece estar un poquito en mi mundo y…

— Tu siempre estas en tu mundo— me contraatacó.

— Claro… como iba diciendo— le dije mientras le miraba con ojos envenenados, a la vez que nos sentábamos en la mesa de la cocina. Recordar quien se sentaba allí hacia ya, cerca de seis mese y medio…

— Bella, vuelve, luego cavilaras en tus pensamientos, ahora esta tu _Jaiki_ aquí.

— Sí, claro… como iba diciendo— me controlé para no entristecer— más tarde me pasaré por La Push.

— Te vendré a buscar, estaremos por aquí.

— ¿con estaremos te refieres a tu manada?

— Sí.

— Sabes que no me hace gracia que vayas por ahí, corriendo en forma de lobo con Victoria acechándome.

— Y si no te protejo, ¿quién lo hará? No te dejaré sola. Nunca.

Esa promesa me dolió. No por que no la cumpliera, si no por quien la hizo.

Comimos en silencio. Bueno al menos yo, por que Jacob seguía despotricando cada dos minutos.

Limpié los platos que había traído, con las tortitas con caramelo, y luego nos dirigimos a la puerta.

— Bueno, cuando crea necesario, saldré con una bandera con un lobito, y gritaré: _¡Jaiki, chucho, ven aquí, bonito!_

— Oye, ¡que graciosa! — me dijo, dándome un codazo, lo más flojo posible.

— lo decía en broma. Te quiero. — y era verdad. —

— Y yo mucho más. ¿Recuerdas…? Una vida de servidumbre.

— Sí…— puse los ojos en blanco.

Me cogió de la mano, y yo puse la otra en su mejilla, siempre estaba tan… caliente.

— no me molesta tu…semi-desnudez, pero si apareciera por aquí Charlie, no sé que pensaría.

Ahora fue él quien puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Eso significa que estaré mucho tiempo por aquí?

— Calla, Jacob. — le cerré le boca con un dulce beso, y se marchó por la puerta.

Me dirigí a las escaleras, ya no tan dormida, para ir a mi habitación, y probablemente, recapacitar sobre todo, cuando un ruido me sobresaltó.

Venía desde mi cuarto. ¿Sería Jacob que ya me echaba en falta? ¿Tanto como yo a él?

— Jake, ¿eres tú? ¿Sabes que hora es? ¡No entres por mi ventana! Acabas de marcharte… ¿me deseas tanto como para volver a besarme tan pronto?

Iba chillando mientras me acercaba a la puerta cuando un gruñido me desestabilizó. Ese gruñido, era igual al de la noche pasada en mi cabeza, cuando Jake y yo estábamos tan… acaramelados. La abrí estrepitosamente, mientras veía como Edward, furioso, se lanzaba contra la ventana, con la camiseta de Jacob— la de la noche anterior, seguramente— y bufando.

— ¡Qué haces tú aquí! — gruñí, todavía sin mirarle a los ojos.

— ¡Qué hace esta camiseta en tu cuarto!

Se giró hacía mi, y la cara de pocos amigos que teníamos los dos, se desvaneció.

Me lancé hacía él, tropezando con la cama por el camino, y cayendo encima de esta.

— siempre tan… pulcra caminando— susurró, mientras me cogía.

— Ed… Edward… ¿eres tú? — me miraron esos ojos negros, negros con destellos rojos. — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste de caza?

Esa pregunta era de lo más estúpida, estando como estábamos y dónde y cuándo estábamos. Me había levantado y estábamos de rodillas de la cama, yo le cogía de la mano que me ayudó, y él con la otra, la cintura.

— Creo que… hace… tres meses.

Sus ojos se abrieron y bajaron hacia la colcha, que tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre, desde mi rodilla.

— No…

— Mmm.... Bella… ahora es mucho, mucho más difícil contenerse. — un siseo se le escapó de sus brillantes, brillantes y puntiagudos dientes blancos.

— No me hagas daño— dije asustada.

Me aparté de él, pero fue en vano, me tenía cogida desde la cintura y de la mano, que ahora me hacía daño. Absorbió una bocanada de aire y gimió.

— no me mates.

— Bella… sabes muy bien, que no puedo matart… Ag.. No puedo ¡más!

Me tiró contra el lecho, estampándome con el cabezal, y se abalanzó sobre mí, con la furia y la sed, marcadas en su… salvaje rostro.

* * *

¿_Qué os pareció? ¡¿Qué habrá pasado?! Digan sus hipotesis, y... veremos el ganador/a!(tonteria 100%)_

_Besos :)_

**_Al._**


	4. Edward

_tardé lo sé, espero compensarlo._

_Review, plis:)_

* * *

**3. Edward**

Sus ojos salpicaban ira, pero cuando vio miedo en los míos, retrocedió, de un salto hasta los pies de la cama.

— Lo siento. Ahora estoy como cuando te conocí, y esa herida no ayuda en nada— susurró con voz tensa mientras se acercaba de nuevo hacia donde estaba yo.

Me encontraba en un estado… estaba… ¡esto era una catástrofe! Mis manos estaban a cada lado de mi cabeza, donde él las dejó, y mis rodillas estaban flexionadas, hacia la derecha.

Respiraba entrecortadamente. Cada poco rato expulsaba un poco de aire. Este vampiro era tan letal como cualquier otro. Me acordé de la herida, y metí el pie debajo de la sabana, poco a poco, sin mirarlo.

Este vampiro lo vio, y volvió a acercarse a mí. A los pocos segundos, volvía a tener esos ojos negros, ya con el aro difuminado rojizo delante de mí. Estaba sediento, sí. Pero sobre todo de mi sangre.

— No me mates, por favor. — gimoteé.

— Bella, soy yo.

— No me hagas daño, no…— volví a pedir.

— Bella, ¡¿qué te pasa?!

— Tú no eres mi Edward… Tú eres Edward el vampiro.

— Y exactamente por eso me alejé de ti. — dijo confundido, mientras cerraba los ojos. Al cabo de los segundos, los volvió a abrir y el miedo y el deseo, junto con la añoranza se apoderaron de ellos.

Esas palabras me dolieron, e instintivamente, me llevé los brazos a mi herida del pecho, aquella que con Jacob debía sanar, ahora estaba supurando, supurando y sangrando.

— Bella, ¿De quién es esta camiseta?

Edward se envaró al recordar el olor de esa camiseta y se abalanzó sobre mí.

— Dime que no es de Jacob… dímelo…. ¡DIMELO!

Sabía que no estaba Charlie en casa, así que podría chillar.

— ¡Jake! ¡SOCORRO! — Chillé a todo pulmón— ¡Jacob, ayúdame! — empecé a sollozar, antes de que Edward me tapara la boca con una de sus frías y fuertes manos. Estaba segura que me los iba a acallar con uno de aquellos besos fugaces, de cuando él me amaba… pero yo me alejé.

— ¡Sal de esta habitación estúpido chupasangres! Ella no te quiere aquí, es más, ¡VETE LEJOS DE ELLA, SANGUIJUELA!

— Insulso, perro sarnoso… ¿Te crees que ella te ama?

— Jacob, sácame de aquí…. — bisbiseé, con el rostro todavía de ese vampiro hambriento frente a mí. Se estaba complicando todavía aún más las cosas…¿Y si decía la verdad? ¿Y si no salía… ilesa de aquí?

Jake casi voló desde la ventana hasta mi cama, sacó de un empujón a Edward, y me cogió, colocándome en su espalda. Le rodeé con mis piernas su cintura, y le pasé un brazo por debajo del hombro y otra por alrededor del cuello, ajustándolas a la altura de su pecho. Saltó por la ventana y mientras caía, me dejó un momento abajo, se alejó dos o tres metros y se transformó— con mucha facilidad—. Con el morro me acarició la mejilla. Se agazapó y me monté en su espalda. Corrió al bosque y yo cerré los ojos, aún así, no pude impedir que mis lágrimas cayeran a borbotones y mi herida me desgarrara por todo mi ser.

Todo lo que había soñado, que él volviera, había ocurrido. Pero no de la manera en que yo, me hubiese esperado. Ese fue el instante en que me dí cuenta de que si no fuese por Jacob, hubiese acabado como cuando James me llevó al estudio de ballet, o como Laurent me hubiese dejado, de no ser— de nuevo— por mi particular…LOBO. Pero no podía olvidar lo que sentí cuando le ví en mi cuarto, en esa ventana y lo que sentí cuando me quise abalanzar sobre él y acariciarle.

No podía más, no aguantaba sin ella, debía averiguarlo. Sólo hacia un minuto que había visto en la mente de Alice la visión, de que Bella se iba a suicidar. Se iba a tirar por el acantilado.

Me obligué a no mirar en su cabeza, a no estar cerca de nadie, pero su grito, el estridente chillido de Alice, fue lo que hizo que indagara en ella.

Entonces la vi, hablando sola… mirando al acantilado, vi como una lágrima caía de su rostro, y saltó.

Sólo iría a ver si seguía viva. Solamente iría a asegurarme si estaba viva. Si ella había rehecho su vida, me marcharía para no volver más. No me gustaría, seguramente, lo que vería, pero debía asegurarme de ello.

Fui, escuché a Charlie hablar con ella y me marché. O eso intenté, por que a medio camino volví a por ella. Entonces no estaba muerta. Cierta alegría me pasó por el cuerpo.

Estaba en su casa. Estaba con alguien. Pero no me gusto nada su compañía. Alice me había avisado.

—Edward, no vayas… no creo que te guste lo que veras…— me había suplicado Alice.

— ¿Esta muerta? Eso es lo único que me disgustaría.

—Anda con licántropos.

Entonces enfurecí. Fue cuando ella tuvo otra visión. Yo… en su casa, ella sangrando…una laguna oscura, lo mas probable por que estaría con un licántropo, una mirada furtiva… yo… otra oscuridad…

—Déjame…

— Edward no vayas, no podrás contenerte. — me volvió a suplicar con su angelical mirada.

— Alice, eso no funciona conmigo.

— Al menos prométeme que irás de caza primero. Al menos déjame que yo la llame. Déjame ayudarte.

— ¡No! — bramé— no hagas nada. Ni te acerques a ella.

Ahora estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Aguardé en la habitación de Bella, a que ese se marchase, pero no pude reprimir un gruñido, cuando noté el alegre repiqueteo de su corazón, cuando subía. Sólo significaba una cosa. Su corazón sólo latía de esa manera cuando se alteraba… y no creo que estuviesen discutiendo.

De pronto la oí decir algo.

— Jake, ¿eres tú? ¿Sabes que hora es? ¡No entres por mi ventana! Acabas de marcharte… ¿me deseas tanto como para volver a besarme tan pronto? — chilló Bella, con el latido aún más nervioso y seguramente, sonrojada, desde a fuera de la puerta.

Entonces sé que estaba con… otro gruñido salió de mi pecho. Debía detenerlo, pero mi autocontrol se estaba viendo desbocado, de nuevo, por ella. Debía haber ido de caza antes de venir, ya que hace bastante tiempo de la última vez. Me dirigí a la ventana, no soportaba más esta situación. No estaba muerta, había rehecho su vida, pero con él… agarré la camiseta, otra prueba, y la olí, su efluvio se entremezclaba con el de Bella… no podía más…

Abrió la puerta de un golpe y se le descompuso el semblante.

— ¡Qué haces tú aquí! —gruñó, mirándome, aunque yo miraba a la llovizna que caía.

Ya no soportaba más, iba a soltarlo todo.

— ¡Qué hace esta camiseta en tu cuarto!

Me giré a ella, y mi furia se desvaneció, al igual que la de ella. Vi como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosáceo. Corrió hacía mí, saltando todos los obstáculos— bambas, botas…— hasta que tropezó con la cama y antes que cayera, la agarré.

— siempre tan… pulcra caminando — susurré.

— Ed… Edward… ¿eres tú? — espetó. Tenía los ojos casi llorosos y, aunque no pudiera leerle la mente, sabía que me añoraba. Al igual que yo.

Pero… su aliento… pegado en mi cara. Debió de ver en mis ojos que…— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste de caza?

Calculé mentalmente cuando pudo ser.

— Creo que… hace… tres meses.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. De la pierna empezó a salir una exquisita y roja sangre. De repente, al dejar la puerta entreabierta, hubo una corriente de aire, y su olor, ese apetecible olor, volvió.

— No…— musitó con miedo.

— Mmm.... Bella… ahora es mucho, mucho más difícil contenerse. — el monstruo que intentaba impedir que saliera, salió, con una gloriosa sonrisa… su sangre… después de seis meses, ya no estaba inmunizado, también se le sumó los pocos antecedentes de caza, y su siempre irresistible olor. Mi pechó empezó a dar señales.

— No me hagas daño— dijo asustada.

Intentó zafarse de mí, pero fue en vano, ya que mi fuerza no era nada comparado con ella, más ahora me dominada mi instinto depredador, que mi autocontrol, o lo que quedara de él. La tenía cogida desde la cintura y de la mano. Cogí una gran una bocanada de aire y gemí. Mm… irresistible, pensó mi fuero interno

— no me mates.

— Bella… sabes muy bien, que no puedo… Ag.. No puedo ¡más!

La tiré hacía la cama y la olor de su herida llegó mas fuerte a mi nariz. La garganta me estalló de ardor. Me abalancé sobre ella. Ahora dominaba mi cuerpo el ser más… salvaje e instintivo que había en la faz de la Tierra.

La lancé contra la cama, poniéndome encima de ella. La deseaba, la deseaba demasiado. A ella y a su sangre. No me podía contener. Si hubiera rehecho suvida con cualquier otro… Sí, no estaría tan protegida… pero con un nuevo licántropo, tan salvaje… tan… ¡NO! Sí, estaba celoso, celoso y preocupado.

La miré, y mi ira cayó como un rayo sobre ella. La herida no hacía nada a mi favor. De nuevo esa olor… OH... Bella… ¿por qué tienes que ser tan…. provocativa? ¡Cállate Edward y concéntrate, habla con ella y márchate! Me obligué a mi mismo.

Intenté decir algo… pero no necesitaba leerle la mente para saber que estaba aterrada. De un salto, estaba en los pies de la cama.

— Lo siento. Ahora estoy como cuando te conocí, y esa herida no hace nada— susurré. No pude esconder la tensión que vagaba en mí.

Intentó esconder la herida debajo de la sabanaza, pero mi increíble visión, alcanzó ese movimiento. Respiré hondo. ¡Pero no respires, imbécil! — me chilló una voz, antes de que se me cortara la inspiración.

— No me mates, por favor.

— Bella, soy yo. — intenté convencerla. En vano.

— No me hagas daño, no…— volvió a pedir.

— Bella, ¡¿qué te pasa?! — me estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso. ¿Me había dejado de querer? ¿La había asustado tanto que… que… no quería saber nada de mí?

— Tú no eres mi Edward… Tú eres Edward el vampiro.

Aquello me descolocó. Todo el tiempo que pasé con ella, intentando que ese lado de mi desapareciera, ahora, había sumergido y por fin, aunque no para mi gusto, Bella se había dado cuenta que no estaba a salvo conmigo. Al menos eso era posivito, creo.

— Y exactamente por eso me alejé de ti.

Respiré.

— Bella, ¿De quién es esta camiseta?

Recordé el olor y no pude retenerme a lanzarme a ella. Éste sería la última vez que la vería, y debía saber que era lo que sentía, pero la furia me nublaba la coherencia.

— Dime que no es de Jacob… dímelo…. ¡DIMELO!

— ¡Jake! ¡SOCORRO! — chilló todo lo que pudo— ¡Jacob, ayúdame! — ahora sí que estaba seguro de que estaba aterrada. Llamar a… no puedo ni decir su nombre, para salvarle… ¿de qué? ¿de mí? ¡Pues claro! ¡Soy un vampiro! Y él un nuevo hombre lobo, no se lo que era peor. Otra oleada de ira me abarcó.

Le tapé la boca con un fugaz beso, pero se apartó y rápidamente lo hice con una de mis manos. Eso me destrozó. ¿Pensaría ella que la iba a morder?

Oh no… ese olor ¡puaaj!

— ¡Sal de esta habitación estúpido chupasangres! Ella no te quiere aquí, es más, ¡VETE LEJOS DE ELLA, SANGUIJUELA! — chilló Jacob, desde la ventana.

— Insulso, perro sarnoso… ¿Te crees que ella te ama? — sabía perfectamente, por la mirada de Bella, que no le amaba. Quizá si le gustaba, pero nada comparado, con lo que un día, me pudo querer. No era creído, pero eso lo sabía de sobras.

— Jacob, sácame de aquí…. — bisbiseó. Todavía tenía sus labios a un paso, y quizá con un beso lo arreglaría…

— ¿piensas que ella te dejará Edward? — pensó Alice. Alice… le dije que no viniera.

Jacob me empujó en esta distracción y acabé en la pared más alejada de la cama. La cogió, colocándola en su espalda. Saltó por la ventana y ya no vi nada más.

Caí de rodillas… ¿o ya había caído, cuando me tiró ese perrucho?

— Alice, déjame…— sabía que estaba ahí, me estaba atacando mentalmente.

¿Pero se puede saber que pensabas? ¡Que hacías¡

— Sólo ver si estaba viva— se mofó con el mismo tono sombrío en que se lo dije.

Estaba medio sonámbulo… quién lo diría, un vampiro muerto. Me reí mentalmente de tal chiste.

Me llevó hasta la mansión, y ahí estaban todos.


	5. Mi dulce amor, convertido en salvaje

**¡Hoooooola! Espero no haberme retrasado tanto...TT**

**_(Pero, estoy recibiendo avisos a mi cuenta de: add Story to Story Alert, pero no recibo ningun comentario junto con ese avisoXD)_**

**Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo, y que me deis vuestra opinión. Gracias a todos los que leeis la historia. :) Y a aquellas personas que lo leeis en silencio, y que ponein la historia en la lista de favoritas, me hace muy feliz.**

**O los dedicos a vosotros :)**

**P.D.: Os dejo un "pequeño concurso" (si se le puede llamar así) al final del capítulo. Gustaría vuestra participación. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**4. Mi dulce amor, convertido en salvaje.**

La suave lluvia caía sobre mí, mientras Jacob, en forma de lobo, corría hasta los bosques de La Push.

Llegamos en un instante. Me dejó en el suelo, yo todavía inmóvil por lo que había sucedido, mientras él se fue a la casa roja. No me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado a su casa. Salió deprisa, mientras se acababa de abotonar el pantalón y desdoblaba la manta. Me la puso por los hombros, y me cogió, como quien coge a un niño pequeño. Mis piernas quedaron mirando hacia el bosque, una a cada lado. Mi cintura de amuebló perfectamente a las caderas de Jacob. Acomodé mi cabeza en el hombro, cerca de su cuello, mientras me cogía desde la parte más inferior de mi cintura y con la otra mano, con la espalda. La verdad que si que parecía una niña, comparada con el colosal cuerpazo de mí... de mi Jake, y la postura de cómo me llevaba. Entramos en la pequeña casita, y allí estaban todos. Mientras de depositaba en el sofá con todos esos enormes hombres a mi alrededor, Jacob me iba besando tiernamente la cuello los hombros las mejillas… y susurraba que todo estaba bien.

— Bien, como ya lo sabíamos, un Cullen vino hace poco, y ahora ha vuelto…

— Jake… re-re…relájate. No… no queremos que…entrees en… fase en tu casita. — bromeé para calmar la situación.

Jake me miró y se calmó.

— Cuando regresaba a su casa, para avisarle de eso, me lo he encontrado, a esa sanguijuela encima de Bella. Estaba sediento.

Todos me miraron, y esperaron a que yo le defendiera.

— Sí, así pasó todo.

Como mínimo ochos ojos me miraron como platos, ante tal explicación. Yo no le debía nada a esa… a Edward, y mucho menos como se comportó en mi cuarto… unas lágrimas humedecieron mis turbadas mejillas, antes de que Jacob me abrazara y me las limpiara con pequeños besos.

— Tranquila, no volverá ha hacerte daño.

— Debemos hablar… pero aquí no. — musitó Sam, antes de mirarme.

— Pero no podemos dejarla sola. — contradijo Jacob.

— Aquí estoy segura, ¿verdad? Siempre he estado segura en La Push. Estaré en la playa.

— Bella, necesitas descansar. — apostilló Billy. No me había dado cuenta que estaba allí.

— He dormido toda la noche. No ha razón de más, por lo que yo no pudiera ir por ahí.

— Siempre que te quedes en La Push.

— ¿Puedo ir un momento a mi casa a cambiarme? — ahora que me daba cuenta, estaba en pijama, un pijama bastante… provocativo, ya que estaba mojado y medio roto.

— Sam…— dijo Jacob mientras le miraba.

— Vamos… no creo que pase nada si vamos, como mínimo, dos pedazo de licántropos. — farfulló Embry. Le dirigieron una mirada fulminante.

— De acuerdo. Os veo dentro de quince minutos aquí. — asintió Sam.

Todos se movieron y nos quedamos en la habitación, Embry, Jacob y yo.

— Vamos Bella.

— ¿Cómo vamos a llegar allí?

— Pues corriendo…— afirmó Jacob como si nada.

— ¿De nuevo?

— Bella, es mucho más sencillo para nosotros saber quien merodea por los alrededores si estamos en forma de lobo, y mucho mas rápido ir y venir…

— Además, así nos podemos comunicar entre nosotros. — interrumpió Jacob a Embry.

Asentí, y me taparon de nuevo con la manta. Ya no llovía sólo una llovizna mojaba la calzada.

Me quedé a dentro, mientras ellos se encaminaban hacía la puerta, mientras se desprendían de sus ropas.

Cuando escuché unos gruñidos fuera, sabía que ya podía salir.

Le acaricié el morro al gran lobo de pelambrera rojiza, y éste ronroneó— aunque esta palabra no expresaba con gran definición ese ruidillo—.

El otro lobo salió corriendo, y yo me monté en el de pelo cobrizo.

Llegamos en poco más de un minuto. Gruñó, y supe, al fin, que podía soltarle la cabellera y abrir los ojos.

— De veras… no sé que le veis de… emocionante a esto. Me veía estampada en algún árbol. Aunque creo que me podré acostumbrar.

El lobo gruñó cariñosamente.

— Iré a recoger un poco el cuarto, y a cambiarme de ropa. También llamaré a Charlie para decirle que me pasaré todo el día allá ¿vale?.

El lobo de pelo rojo, hizo una señal al de al lado y éste se fue corriendo en dirección este. Miré a los ojos de Jacob, y pude ver como le dolía que estuviese en peligro. Y lo peor… Victoria, a punto de ser cazada, ahora tenía a otro vampiro detrás de mí, y no sabía que había hecho.

— _Jaiki, _volveré dentro de nada. ¿Estarás por aquí, verdad?

Asintió con su gran cabeza.

— Entonces no te obsesiones, con dos enormes licántropos, merodeando por los alrededores de la casa, es imposible que se acerque.

Me miró con esos ojos negros. Sabía lo que me estaba diciendo.

— Yo también te quiero— susurré a su oído. Tuve que ponerme de puntillas, y el agacharse más, aunque estaba sentado en sus cuartos traseros. Le besé en lo que debía ser la frente, y me dirigí a la puerta.

Lo primero que hice, fue llamar a Charlie. Le dije que estaría todo el día en La Push, y que, no sé si llegaría para cenar. Me dijo que él cenaría en casa de Sue y quedamos en que nos veríamos por la noche.

Al colgar, no me dio tiempo a poner el teléfono en su sitio, cuando volvió a sonar.

— ¿Sí? — pregunté. _Ahora quien debía de ser…_

— Bella, no te alteres, no digas nada. Soy yo Alice.

¡Alice!

— Alice que haces llamándome. — inquirí con un hilo de voz.

— No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo. Sólo dime que estas bien. Vi en una visión que Edward… te… te mordía.

— Al…Alice… yo…— tartamudeé y luego enmudecí. Eso fue lo que casi pasó, si no fuera por mi Jake. Unas lágrimas nublaron mi vista.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

— Sí.

— Dime, ¿estás bien?

— Alice ¿Dónde estás?

— No puedo… espera…

Se escucharon unos ruidos y unas voces y la línea se cortó. Colgué el teléfono y me quedé allí, anhelada, atontada.

Volvió a sonar.

— Bella, ¿puedes venir a mi casa?

— No lo sé. Tengo… unos guardaespaldas… Alice, dime que Edward no esta ahí.

De nuevo se escucharon voces, esta vez pude saber que decían y de quien era la voz: Lo ves, Alice. No me quiere ver, la asusté.

— Alice, no… no puedo ir, si él esta allí.

— Bella, te iré a buscar.

— ¡Alice no!

Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi…

Pero se cortó la línea de nuevo.

Y ahora que hacía. Me asomé a la ventana, pero ni rastró de los lobos. Tenía que darme prisa, subir, cambiarme de ropa y marcharme antes de que viniera a por mí… ¿Se había unido a su hermano? ¿Por qué ahora todos me querían muerta?

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, y cerré de un portado la puerta. Repasé el cuarto pero ni rastro de vampiros asesinos ni aliados salvadores.

Abrí el armario, y saqué una camiseta de manga tres cuartos, con tres botones en el escote, y un pantalón tejano, que me venía bastante justo.

Cogí la chaqueta, que también la utilizaba como impermeable, y me dirigí de nuevo hacía la puerta, cuando un susurro me dejó inmóvil en ese lugar.

— Bella, por el amor de Dios, ven conmigo. — susurró esa voz, que antes llamó.

Me giré lentamente, y la vi como de acercaba a mí.

Tenía el rostro descompuesto.

— ¡Alice, que haces aquí! ¿Sabes que hay dos hombres lobo a fuera?

— Sí, me lo temía al no poder ver tu futuro. Bella necesito hablar contigo. Por favor… y Edward no estará en la casa. Ya nos hemos ocupado de él. Se lo han llevado de caza muy lejos.

— Alice, no se…— pero no me dio tiempo ha responder, me cogió por los hombros, me puso en su espalda, y de un salto, atravesó toda la habitación.

Cerré los ojos y solo una brisa me indicó que habíamos saltado desde mi ventana.

— Alice, déjame. — supliqué. Seguramente, debía de tener el rostro más pálido, incluso, que ella, mi mejor amiga-vampiro.

— Bella, necesitamos explicarte que pasó. Edward no ha vivido desde que te dejó, y yo ya no soporto estar así, y menos alejarme de ti.

Me bajó, y se puso seria. Pensé que sería alguna broma o alguna trampa, pero cuando habló un sollozo sin lágrimas salió junto que esa pregunta.

— ¿Me quieres, Bella? ¿Me quieres como para dejar que te proteja de mi hermano que te explique que ocurrió, y que me dejes volver a tu vida?

No me lo pensé dos veces. A quien quería engañar ¿A ella, a Alice? ¿A mi dulce amor, a mi razón de vivir?

— Vamos. Pero corre. Sólo prométeme que en cuanto quiera marcharme, me traerás aquí.

— Te lo prometo. — bisbiseó mientras miraba a ambos lados. — ¡Corre, Bella, súbete a mi espalda!

Salté hacía ella y pude ver lo que le había hecho reaccionar de esa manera. Un lobo de pelaje rojizo, corría desde la otra dirección, mientras que otro más, de pelaje grisáceo, le perseguía.

* * *

_**¿Porqué reacciona así Bella?**_

**_¿Qué le preocupa? ¿Alice le hará caso? ¿Qué le espera en casa de los Cullen?_**

**_¿Porque... van a ir a casa de los Cullen, no? ¿No será una trama de Alice para quedarse a solas con ella y/o a solas con Edward...?_**

**_¿Qué opinan? Elegid una opción y contestadla. Veremos que pasará Ö (Para darle emoción a la historia)_**


	6. Los Cullen

**_Os quiero. ¿Por qué? Porque me sonsacais una gran sonrisa con cada comentario, y cada alerta. Gracias por vuestros apoyos. Me alegran muchísimo._**

**_Anto., GRA-CI-AS. (Bromas "nuestras"). Para tí, este capítulo._**

**_Ya saben, dejen sus reviews, con sus opiniones sus críticas y demás. ME ayudará seguir creciendo como... alguien que escribe. :)_**

**_No las entretengo más. Sólo pido... que me contesten las preguntas del final^^._**

**_besitos, _**

**_Al._**

* * *

**5. Los Cullen**

Alice corría velozmente entre los árboles, y yo, esta vez, tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

Su respiración era normal, aunque para ahora, ya estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo fuera más rápido y veloz que yo.

Llegamos la mansión Cullen, y me bajó.

— Bella, no te preocupes. Aquí Sólo estamos Carlisle, Esme y yo. Emmett, Rose y Jasper se han ido a controlar a Edward. — me explicó, con un tono pensativo. El simple hecho de escuchar su nombre ya no me provocaba herida, ahora solo me provocaba una añoranza y cierta ira.

— Vale, rápido. No sé lo que les contaré a ellos.

— Ep, Ep, Ep… ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que ellos piensen?

— Alice, mm… Jacob… em… Jake es…

— Tienes algo con jacob— afirmó entristecida.

— Si... y no.

Intenté calmarla y explicárselo.

— Mira, yo estaba muy mal, tanto como para que Charlie quisiera llevarme a Jacksonville. Era como si me hubiesen hecho un tajo aquí— señalé mi pecho— me hubiesen sacado el corazón y no me hubiese cerrado la cicatriz. Era como si mi corazón, eso que te hace vivir me lo hubieran arrancado…

— Como si Edward se hubiera marchado.

— Exacto.

Mientras lo contaba no podía ignorar el dolor de éste, y mis brazos corrieron a proteger la herida.

— Y que tiene que ver con Jacob, todo esto…— preguntó un poco contrariada.

— Jacob era como mi sol. Con él, la herida no me hacía daño, hasta que…

— que…

— hasta que nos besamos. — le respondí sonrojándome y apartando la mirada de esa pequeña duende.

— Vale, pero… eso pasó por algo… y ahora que me acuerdo… ¿Intentaste suicidarte?

— ¡No! — chillé. Intenté controlarme y le volví a mirar a los ojos. — antes de nada, Jake y yo éramos amigos. Un día, vi a sus amigos hacer salto de acantilado y…

— ¿Lo hiciste? Quiero decir… ¿te tiraste por diversión o te suicidaste? — su mirada me interrogaba lascivamente y su voz cada vez era más tensa y se notaba que tenia mucha curiosidad… como si mi vida fuese ya de por sí, interesante. Puse los ojos en blanco ante tal pensamiento. Alice no lo entendió.

— Sí. Salté para probarlo. Es decir por diversión. Alice… escuchaba voces. — me lo pensé mejor. — bueno sólo una. Averigüé que cuando hacia algo estúpido, arriesgado o peligroso, escuchaba… su voz, para advertirme que lo dejara.

— Te vi llorar, y hablar sola.— susurró con un hilo de voz.

— No… hablaba con él. Y no lloraba, creo. Serían las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer.

— Bella… lo siento mucho de verdad.

Y ya no pude dejarlo más. Empecé a llorar, y Alice me abrazó en el momento en que la llamaban.

— Alice, se que estáis allí. Entrad, por favor. — una voz nos llamaba.

Era Carlisle.

— Ya esta, pequeña, ya… Ahora entremos y hablemos.

Me pasó el brazo por el hombro, y me apretó a ella. Nos acercamos al porche y Esme salió a nuestra recibida.

— Vamos querida. — susurró en cuanto me cogió por la cintura y me ayudó a entrar. En un momento estábamos en la casa. Tantos recuerdos… ni rastro de mi desastroso 18 cumpleaños.

Me sentaron en el sofá del cuarto de estar. Carlisle salió de detrás de éste y se sentó al lado de Esme. Alice estaba a mi otro lado, acariciándome el pelo. Acunándome.

— Veamos, Alice nos ha contado más o menos lo que pasó… esta mañana. ¿Puedes explicarlo, con detalles, Bella? — habló Carlisle serio.

— Sí.

Intenté quitarme los brazos de Alice y Esme, y me senté delante de ellos, en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, y los brazos, apoyados a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

— Todo sucedió… cuando Jacob me vino a traer el desayuno. Estuvimos hablando y… bueno, Jacob y yo… somos más que amigos.

Esme se quedó… más paralizada de lo normal para un vampiro.

— Esme, Jacob es un licántropo. Me protegió de Victoria, y cuando salté del acantilado— Carlisle me miró asombrado— por diversión, él me salvó de ahogarme. Ese día y el de después fueron muy largos. Charlie se fue al entierro de Harry Clearwater… de ahí a que Alice tomara la decisión de que de verdad estaba muerta.

Ella me miró, ahora entendía la mayor parte de la historia.

— Claro… te vi saltar, luego Charlie con traje negro y hablando algo de un entierro y ya no vi nada más.

— Exacto.

— Edward, quería asegurarse de que estabas viva y, de ser así, qué habías hecho con tu vida.

— Pero encontró algo peor…

— Le avisé de que andabas con licántropos, pero él se negó a seguir hablando de eso y vino corriendo hasta aquí.

Eso no lo sabía, alcé una ceja, pero pronto la bajé y puse los ojos en blanco.

Los tres vampiros seguían inmóviles, adictos a mi historia. Proseguí.

— Entonces, cuando me fui a mi habitación, él estaba ahí. Estaba enfadado de que yo… yo…

— Edward encontró la camiseta de Jacob en el dormitoría de Bella, explotó, ¿y se lanzó contra a ti?… — preguntó Esme, ahora un poco mejor recobrada.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente, y recogí mis piernas hasta ponerlas en mi pecho y rodearlas con los brazos.

—No… exactamente. Estábamos los dos chillando, cuando se giró y me lancé hacía él. En el camino me caí, y tropecé con la cama. Mi rodilla sangró, poco. — me miraron la rodilla y luego me volvieron a mirar a mis ojos— Pero él estaba sediento. Por que lo me dijo, hacia mucho tiempo que no había ido de caza...

— Y la separación le hizo estar como al principio, cuando te conoció. — aclaró Carlisle.

— Sí. — era extraño, pero estaba calmada. Suspiré y seguí.

— Entonces se lanzó contra mí… y…

— Bueno, lo entendemos… pero ¿como no te… mordió? — conjeturó Alice. Era difícil alterar a Alice, a sabiendas de que veía el futuro, pero en mi vida, ahora llena de licantropía, había muchas lagunas y lugares oscuros donde ella perdía la visión.

— Grité para que viniera Jacob, y me salvó. Estuve en La Push, y me explicaron que un Cullen había venido, pero se marchó rápido, hasta que Jacob les dijo que Cullen había venido, y que Cullen había regresado, de nuevo.

Me miraron con ojos como platos. Estaba resumiendo bastante la historia, pero creo que Alice, ya les habría explicado bastante las… cosas.

— Entonces fui a por ella. — susurró Alice, pero de repente su mirada cambio. Habló con la mirada vacía. Esa mirada era la de cuando tenía una visión. — Edward no…— susurró de nuevo muy, muy bajo.

Alice se lanzó hacía mí, protegiéndome con su cuerpecito.

— ¡Carlisle! ¡Esme! Edward se ha escapado de Emmett y Rose, Jasper va a por él, pero estará aquí en…

No tuve tiempo de enterarme de nada más. Dos vampiros saltaron hacia mi, igual que Alice, y me protegieron por cualquier lado. Otro vampiro, esta vez el vampiro de quien yo estaba enamorada y le temía, más que a Victoria, rompió el cristal del ventanal y saltó hacía Alice. En un segundo Emmett le hizo un placaje y los dos cayeron al suelo con un gran estruendo.

— ¡TÚ! ¡Como me has podido hacer esto! ¡Suéltame!— gritaba Edward, mientras Jasper se acercaba a él y le sostenía del brazo, igual que Emmett.

— ¡Alejadla de aquí! — bufó Rose mientras aparecía de detrás de Jasper y le propinada una patada a Edward por detrás de las rodillas para que acabara en el suelo.

— No… no la alejéis… ¡No te alejes de mí, Bella!

Edward me miraba, ahora con ojos dorados, aunque todavía bastante oscuros, y sollozaba sin lágrimas.

Me levantó Esme del suelo, mientras que Carlisle se ponía en mi espalda, y Alice se acercaba a Edward.

— No Alice— le gritó Emmett, soltando una mano del brazo de Edward y parándola en dirección de ella— ¡esta descontrolado!

Pero ella hizo caso omiso al aviso.

— Como has podido… como has podido…. ¿Ibas a matarla? ¡Eh! …— el aludido bajó la mirada, ahora sin retorcerse de las ataduras de sus hermanos— no bajes la mirada y contéstame Edward Cullen… ¡¿Cómo has podido?!

Esme iba retrocediendo, y me cogía de la cintura y me tiraba hacia ella, alejándome de ese barullo, aunque yo todavía estaba en estado de _shock_, y no respondía ante nada. De los nervios, me tropecé, y Carlisle abandono su posición, para socorrerme, ya que caí de espaldas, y rodé hasta toparme con la pata de una mesa. Noté que algo corría por mis mejillas…

Me lo miré y eran lágrimas… lágrimas y sangre. Sangre que salía de mi nariz.

Todos dejaron de respirar, y se quedaron quietos, menos Edward, que me miró con ojos llenos de una locura inadecuada, y aprovechó la situación para dar un gran salto y aparecer encima de mí— todavía sin respirar— y taparme la nariz, para que dejara de respirar.

Aunque no todo había acabó ahí. Mientras me lo tapaba, su otra mano limpió las gotas de lágrimas y sangre de mi cara, y las yemas de sus dedos, manchadas de mi sangre, las olió y las saboreo.

Un solo gruñido pude escuchar, antes de que todos los vampiros de esa casa, se echaran encima de Edward lo apartaran de un golpe, siendo este sacudido y empotrado contra la ventana, ya de por sí, rota, y quedando ahí.

— Alice… sácame de aquí.

Mis ojos se cerraron y chillidos, gruñidos y respiraciones enloquecidas, fueron mi nana.

* * *

_**¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO?! ¿porqué reaccionaron así? ¿Y Edward, qué creen que es su porqué de como reaccionó?**_

_**Os espero en el próximo capítulo, siempre que querais. :)**_

_**Beeeeesitos.**_

_**Al.**_


	7. Bella

**_A todos los que leeis, no sé que me pasa, pero me gustaría que entraseis en mi perfil, y leais la NOTA IMPORTANTE._**

**_Prefro que lo leais aquí, y no en un capitulo de la historia. Me gustaria que me ayudarais. Por que, ni siquiera recibo alertas de mis propias historias._**

**_Espero que este problema (mio y la los fics) se solucione. Ojalá me ayudarais._**

**_Aqui os dejo el capi..._**

**_AL._**

* * *

**6. Bella**

Me encontraba abatido, sin rumbo. Bueno, si que tenía rumbo, ya que Emmett me vigilaba cada vez que daba un paso, y Jasper intentaba calmar mi estado de animo a sumisión y tranquilidad… ¿Y la tristeza, Jasper?

_Todavía no puedo creer lo que hiciste_— pensó Rosalie. Ella, aunque nunca lo mostraba, se preocupaba por Bella, y cuando se enteró de lo que pasó en la habitación… mejor no recordarlo, me hiere.

— ¿Necesitas más? ¿Todavía tienes sed? — preguntó Jasper en voz alta.

— No.

Ya me cansé de actuar. Mi voz dejaba entrever todo el dolor que me propinó cuando Bella… se marchó con…

Bufé.

— Tranquilízate…— me ordenó Emmett.

_Nadie se ha enfadado contigo… pero no podemos dejarte cerca de Bella, ahora que estas mucho peor que cuando la conociste._ — pensó.

— Emmett, no sabes nada. El hecho de verla en brazos de otro… Se lo prometí, no interferiría en su vida… ¿Pero que harías tu, si por un caso, Rosalie fuese humana, tuviera un accidente, la dejas por su… bienestar, y la encuentras en brazos de otro, probablemente, más peligroso que tú? Sin contar que la sigues amando…

Emmett se quedó boquiabierto ante tal explicación por mi parte, incluso Jasper y Rose lo había escuchado, aunque estuvieran a cierta distancia y también quedaron anonadados igualmente.

_Vale, te entiendo. Pero eso no explica que quisieras matarla._

— ¡No quise matarla!

— ¡Sí que lo hiciste! — chilló Rosalie, ahora enfadada.

— Sólo quise besarla por última vez…

_¿Y la sed, Edward? ¿Con eso no contabas, no? No nos vengas con cuentos…_

Me quedé petrificado con la reacción de Jasper… casi nunca me hablaba así, ni en pensamientos. Pero lo entendía. Él era el que peor lo había pasado, cuando cuidábamos de él, ante su… difícil estado a acostumbrarse a nuestro…"tipo de comida". Y ahora yo… era el que lo estaba pasando aún peor.

— ¿Pero hasta cuanto no me vais a perdonar?

— ¡Si no la hubieses dejado, no hubiese pasado nada! — volvió a chillar Rosalie. Ahora estaba muy, muy enfadada. _Increíble…_ pensó mi fuero interno.

— ¿Y ponerla en más peligro, Rose? — intenté defenderme, tenía razón.

— Ya claro… y si te digo: ¿…_y la encuentras en brazos de otro, probablemente, más peligroso que tú? Sin contar que la sigues amando…_—repitió imitando mi tono de voz, pero con intentando mofarse. — A eso no dices nada, ¿verdad?

— Vamos, Edward….

— ¡Dejadme!

_¡No!, ¡Se va! Hay que detenerlo antes de que vaya a casa y la encuentre…_

— Paradlo— ordenó Emmet, esta vez en voz alta.

— ¿En casa? Ella esta… Bella esta… ¿Bella esta en la mansión?

_¡Oh Dios mío, no!_

— ¡Rose corre! — escuché decir a Jasper, esta vez más lejos. No me dí cuenta hasta ese momento, que mis piernas actuaron por inercia y fuero al lugar donde mi… mi… mi Bella se hallaba.

— Corre, Emmett, Tenemos que avisar….

— No hay tiempo, Jass.

— ¡Casi lo tenemos! — Si hoy no…_moría_, aunque no era esa la palabra, ya que muerto ya estaba hacia casi un siglo, y desde que me alejé de Bella había MUERTO, ya que a su lado, parecía volver a vivir, Rose me mataría.

Nunca había corrido tanto, y en un santiamén, estaba en el bosque cercano a la casa. Entonces escuché a Alice.

— Edward no…— susurró muy, muy bajo.

_Edward no lo harás… ¡Tengo que protegerla!_

Ese pensamiento me enfureció, y al pararme pude oír los pensamientos de mis hermanos, como se acercaban.

— ¡Carlisle! ¡Esme!, Edward se ha escapado de Emmett y Rose, Jasper va a por él, pero estará aquí en…

Escuché a mis hermanos, que ya estaban casi a mi lado y me lancé bosque através, hasta pararme demasiado tarde y entrar por la ventana, rompiéndola escandalosamente. Pero mientras volaba, a través de la habitación, Emmett se lanzó contra mí y caímos los dos al suelo. Me levantó por el brazo.

_¡Vete! Edward, aléjate de ella._

No Alice, no… no me iré…

_Ella ya no te quiere, Edward… Ella ya ha re-ahecho su vida, tal y como TÚ le dijiste…_

No eso no podía ser. Yo la amaba demasiado como para dejarla en manos de cualquiera, y menos Él… ¡NO!

— ¡TÚ! ¡Como me has podido hacer esto! ¡Suéltame! — grité. En un instante, Jasper apareció al lado de Emmett y me cogió del otro brazo. Parecía increíble, pero me estaban haciendo daño.

_Ahora te vas a arrepentir de lo que has hecho…_— Rose iba a acabar conmigo.

— ¡Alejadla de aquí! — bufó Rose. Noté como me daba una gran patada en las rodillas y caía sobre ella al suelo. Estuve a punto de estamparme contra éste, de no ser por mis hermanos, que me tenían agarrados.

— No… no la alejéis… ¡No te alejes de mí, Bella! — supliqué. Tenía que decirme la verdad, la verdad de que seguía enamorada de mí. Tenía que explicarle todo lo que pasó. Sollocé sin lágrimas, al ver que se iba… otra vez.

Esme se la llevaba, mientras que Carlisle se ponía en su espalda, y Alice se acercaba a mí.

_Edward, hijo, no tienes control sobre ti. Esto hay que hacerlo de otra manera._

Carlisle intentaba tranquilizarme.

— No Alice— le gritó Emmett, soltando una mano de mi brazo y parándola en dirección de ella— ¡esta descontrolado!

Pero ella hizo caso omiso al aviso.

_Edward, estas cosas no se hacen así… Es que… Como…_

— Como has podido… como has podido…. ¿Ibas a matarla? ¡Eh! …— Bajé la mirada. Tenían razón. Esto no se hacía de esta manera. Dejé de retorcerme y miré a Bella, que ahora miraba a Alice, y luego la volvía a bajar. — no bajes la mirada y contéstame Edward Cullen… ¡¿Cómo has podido?!

Esme seguía tirando de Bella, con la mirada clavada en mí. Pero de repente, Bella se tropezó, ya que seguramente, estaba en estado de _shock_ y rodó hasta toparse con la pata de una mesa.

Unas lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas, y la sangre empezó a salir de su humana nariz. Estaba sufriendo, y ahora, encima, se había hecho daño. Por mi culpa.

Todos dejaron de respirar, y se quedaron quietos.

Aproveché la situación, e intentaría ayudarla, al menos a no sangrar y a explicarle todo. Salté hacía ella, ya que todos quedaron petrificados y Emmett soltó una de las manos que me sostenía y acabé encima de Bella.

Le tapé la nariz delicadamente. Y respiré. Seguía llorando, aunque esta vez, me miraba… como si estuviera mirando a un vampiro.

Con la otra mano le limpié el llanto, y éste se manchó de su sangre. No pude contenerme a olerla y saborearla.

Sus ojos cada vez transmitían más miedo, y ese miedo me penetró, dejándome sin respirar, y sin notar el efecto que había hecho su sangre en mí.

— Alice… sácame de aquí.

Esa frase me destrozó, y antes que pudiera decirle, Bella te amo, ella cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Alice, hasta su habitación.

Nadie pensaba nada. O al menos no quería escucharlo.

— Edward— Carlisle se dirigió a mí, como si no me conociera. — no pensé que serías capaz de tal…

— ¡Carlisle! ¡No iba a morderla, iba a decirle que la quería, que la amaba demasiado como para dejar que ese estúpido licántropo la abrazara, cuando debería ser yo, aquel! Fui a ayudarla a no sangrar… ¡ni siquiera llegué a notar su sangre por mi garganta!

Todos se callaron.

— Edward, prométeme que nunca quisiste matarla, al menos no en los últimos días…— me dijo Esme, llorando sin lágrimas. Se refería la primera vez que la vi.

— Claro que no Esme…— le dije mientras corrí desde la ventana a ella y la abrazaba. — Sabes que Bella es lo único que me importa… lo que pasó el otro día… no soportaba que Bella estuviese con alguien… que podría estar en más peligro… que incluso…

— TÚ— finalizó Rosalie la frase, ahora con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Estaba en la esquina de la pared, al lado de la ventana.

— Carlisle, ¿puedes venir, por favor? — le llamó Alice, desde la planta de arriba.

_Te ordeno, que no escuches nada, ni subas, nada .Hazlo, ayudarás a Bella._

— Vale, Alice. — le contesté a su pensamiento. La última frase fue lo que me influyó en que hiciera todo de lo que dijo.

— Pero, ¿entonces que pasó? — me interrumpió Jasper, esta vez.

— La deseaba, eso es todo. Me prometí, que iría a ver si estaba viva, y si era así, dejarla. Fui, y ella hablaba con su padre, algo sobre un entierro… pero ella estaba viva. Cuando volvía a mi obscura vida, a medio camino, volví. Necesitaba verla.

— ¿Y fue ahí donde pasó todo?

— Yo… no…— no tenía palabras para explicarlo. Si pudiera llorar, ahora lo haría con mucho gusto.

— Edward, te creemos. — Dijeron Esme, Jasper y Emmett.

Miré a Rosalie.

— No sé que decirte, Edward. — su tono era lastimero, me hería por dentro. Serio, sin sentimientos…— Siempre te he visto bien con ella, pero después de obligarnos a todos a marcharnos de aquí, y no hablo sólo por mí, si no por todos nosotros. Lo dejamos por ti, por Bella. Alice todavía sigue triste. Ella la quería…

— ¿Y yo no Rosalie…? ¡¿Y yo no?! — rugí y al instante ya tenía a Emmett, a mi lado.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

— Odio, celos, temor, ira, pasión, añoranza amor… SED— recalcó las dos últimas palabras. — ¿es lo que sentiste?

Asentí difícilmente.

De nuevo un silencio descomunal. Todos se voltearon a las escaleras. Yo no lo hice. Sería Alice o Carlisle.

_Edward… gírate._

— Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Esa voz. Es la única voz que quería escuchar en ese instante.

* * *

**_¿Os gustó este POV? ¿Qué querrá? ¿Os gutan los POV alternativos es esta historia?_**

**_Espero vuestros reviews :) (Si los recibo, claro) _**

**_(Si quereis saber el por qué de la frase entre parentesis, esta todo explicado en NOTA IMPORTANTE. Es... URGENTE)_**

**_Al._**


	8. Un nuevo, y a la vez, viejo amor

_**¡Hooola! Espero no haber tardado mucho.**_

_**¿qué les trajo Santa? ¿Qué les trajo Papa Noel? **_

_**¿Y la Navidad?**_

_**Bueno, os dejo una pequeña tarea.**_

_**Al.**_

* * *

**7. Un nuevo, y a la vez, viejo amor.**

— Alice… sácame de aquí. — susurré, antes de sumirme en la oscuridad de mis parpados caídos, y mi miedo colérico.

Noté como algo frío rozaba mi piel por debajo de mis tensas rodillas, y por debajo de mis brazos.

Aire… una brisa fresca me molestó.

— Bella, abre los ojos, Bella necesito que escuches esto… ¿Bella?

— Qué quieres Alice…— dije abriendo nuevamente mis ojos, y pestañeando ante tal claridad. Era una lámpara. — Alice… ¡Alice, llévame a casa! — grité me incorporé, andando con pies y manos hacia atrás, hasta darme con el cabezal de una cama.

— ¿Qué hace esta cama aquí?

— Tuve una visión…— puso los ojos en blanco.

— Alice… ¿ha pasado? ¿Ha sido realidad? — pregunté llena de tristeza, miedo e ira.

— Sí. Pero antes que digas nada, escucha. — se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Podía escuchar atisbos de la conversación que se llevaba abajo, en el salón.

— _¡Carlisle! ¡No iba a morderla, iba a decirle que la quería, que la amaba demasiado como para dejar que ese estúpido licántropo la abrazara, cuando debería ser yo, aquel! Fui a ayudarla a no sangrar… ¡ni siquiera llegué a notar su sangre por mi garganta!_ —chilló Edward.

Me quedé petrificada… iba a decir algo cuando Alice me atajó

— No… sigue escuchando.

Asentí.

— _Sabes que Bella es lo único que me importa… lo que pasó el otro día… no soportaba que Bella estuviese con alguien… que podría estar en más peligro… que incluso…_

— ¿Qué le han preguntado?

— Esme le cuestionó, si quiso matarte. Y Rosalie acabó la frase por él. — me informó mi amiga.

— ¿Y que dijo ella?

— Que él era el más peligroso y le dijo un rotundo _NO_— me volvió a informar, ahora hablando con el tono de Rosalie, cuando se enfadaba.

— ¡Ay! — me quejé cuando quise levantarme y la pierna, la nariz y la cabeza me dieron pinchazos.

— Carlisle, ¿puedes venir, por favor? — le llamó Alice, con el tono no mas alto que un bajo bramido.

— Cuéntame más, Alice. — le incriminé, justo en el momento en que Carlisle hacía acto de presencia en la habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede, Alice?

— ¡Shh! — ordenó, poniendo un dedo en sus labios— le estoy contando lo que pasa abajo.

— Me duele un poco la cabeza, la nariz y la rodilla— le informé en un susurro.

— Ahora Jasper le ha preguntado qué es lo que pasó.

Enmudecí y, de eso estaba segura, me quede más blanca, que los dos vampiros vegetarianos de aquella habitación.

— ¿Y… Y qué pasó…?— tartamudeé con los ojos, ya anegados en lágrimas.

— Dice que te deseaba.

— ¿Hay algo más?

— No lo sé… hay bastante barullo.

— Pero todavía no sé que pasó…— intenté aclarar.

— Bella… Edward debería explicarte eso— me dirigió una mirada dulce y se sentó en los pies de la cama. — deberías hablar con él. — me dijo, con voz suave y me acarició la nuca.

— _La deseaba, eso es todo. Me prometí, que iría a ver si estaba viva, y si era así, dejarla. Fui, y ella hablaba con su padre, algo sobre un entierro… pero ella estaba viva. Cuando volvía a mi obscura vida, a medio camino, volví. Necesitaba verla._ — repitió Carlisle, las palabras de Edward.

Alice gimoteó.

— ¿Qué? ¡Qué! ¿Qué pasa, Alice?

— Están discutiendo. Rosalie no le acaba de admitir esa…

— _¿Y yo no Rosalie…? ¡¿Y yo no?!_ — espetó Edward, ahora con un grito espantoso.

— ¿Él qué?

— Rosalie dijo que yo te añoraba, que te quería y Edward…

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

— Voy a bajar, y le pediré que me lo explique…

Miré a Alice, y luego a Carlisle.

— Estarás a salvo, Bella. Si pasase algo, Alice nos avisaría, además estaremos también, nosotros en la casa.

— _Odio, celos, temor, ira, pasión, añoranza amor… SED ¿es lo que sentiste?_ LE ha preguntado Jasper.

— ¿Y que ha respondido? — le dije mientras intentaba agudizar mi humano oído.

—No lo sé.

— Alice, ayúdame a levantarme.

Ella asintió, y con un movimiento veloz, me cogió de nuevo y a en un segundo estaba en las escaleras, al lado del salón.

Todos se voltearon a las escaleras. Menos Edward, que ahora estaba con la mirada al suelo y con sus hermanos alrededor.

— Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo? — susurré.

El interpelado se puso rígido, y poco a poco, se fue girando, hasta encontrarse con mi mirada.

A mí, volvieron todas las palabras que había escuchado, que Alice me había transmitido, y que Carlisle había comentado.

— _¡Carlisle! ¡No iba a morderla, iba a decirle que la quería, que la amaba demasiado como para dejar que ese estúpido licántropo la abrazara, cuando debería ser yo, aquel! Fui a ayudarla a no sangrar… ¡ni siquiera llegué a notar su sangre por mi garganta!_

— Dice que te deseaba.

— Rosalie dijo que yo te añoraba, que te quería y Edward…

— _¿Y yo no Rosalie…? ¡¿Y yo no?!_

Me dí cuenta de que nunca quiso hacerme daño, que siempre me amó, que me añoró, que nunca quiso lo peor para mí, y que esta situación lo estaba matando…

Pero no le podía perdonar tan… no podía yo perdonar tan fácilmente… además, ahora tenía a Jacob… mi Jacob.

¡Que se estará preguntado dónde estoy!

— Edward…— no pude decir nada más ya que se tiró encima de mí y acabamos en la pared, cerca de las escaleras. Me abrazó fuertemente, como si nunca me dejara escapar. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, y los míos, inexplicablemente, caían inertes a los lados de mi cuerpo.

— Bella, te quiero, te quiero… siempre. — sabía que ahora venia un beso. Pero no podía. Necesitábamos hablar. Sus labios se acercaban poco a poco a los míos. Me besaba las mejillas, la mandíbula, por debajo de mi cuello, el hueco de éste… poco a poco caía rendida a él.

— Edward. Hablar. Ahora no. Debo irme. Jake me espera. — bisbiseé mirando al techo. Me armé de valor para decirlo y le aparté poco a poco, poniéndole mis manos en los hombros. Edward se quedó… flojo. Su cuerpo… era como si la fuerza se le desvaneciera en cada sollozo.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, y luego terminó en el suelo de costado, al lado de mis pies. Era como si le hubiese dado una patada con ellos en el estómago.

— Bella… por que… ¿por qué me haces esto?

Todos los Cullen vinieron al instante, y lo encontraron en el suelo. Luego las mirabas volaban de él a mí, de su llanto sin lágrimas, a mis lágrimas que resbalaban desde mis mejillas hasta el suelo.

— Vendré yo. no … no me vengas a… a… buscar, Edward. — gimoteé, mirando al suelo. — Alice, llévame a casa.

— Bella— me interrumpió, ahora alzando sus ojos, llenos de amargura e infelicidad— prométeme antes que dejarás que te lo explique. No tomes ninguna decisión, antes de que te lo explique. Bella te amo.

Alice ya me dirigía al garaje.

— Ya esta tomada, Edward.

Y era verdad.

Llegamos a casa, ahora me llevaba en el Mercedes de Carlisle.

No dijimos nada. Ni ella quería hablar. Ni yo.

Me dejó en casa, y se fue en cuanto entré a casa.

Corrí a mi cuarto, y levanté la ventana. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas quise gritar. El aullido salió desde mi estomago… pero se silenció en mi ventana, y solo salió un pequeño alarido ahogado.

Mis lágrimas brotaron de nuevo.

Sabía la verdad. La verdad de todo.

Me tiré a la cama, y de tanto dolor me quedé dormida.

Soñé que Edward venía a por mí, me secuestraba, me llevaba a un lugar dónde cuenca había estado y me demostraba todo el amor que guardó durante los últimos seis meses.

Desperté en una obscuridad abrumadora. Sólo escuché como alguien subía por mi ventana. Quería estar sola, recapacitar en todo. TODO.

— Déjame, quien quiera que seas, vete.

Se paró el ruido, para hacerse, de pronto, más rápido y unos golpes de nudillo, ahogaron mi entrecorta respiración.

_Que no sea él, que no sea él._ — repetí en mi mente varias veces. Si volvía a suceder lo que pasó en la mansión…

— Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar, AHORA.

* * *

_**¡Ajá! ¿Podrían decirme como les gustaría que terminase la historia?**_

_**Tranquila, queda la mitad de la historia, y todavía no ha pasado todo.**_

_**Aunque se va viendo, ¿no?**_

_**Espero no desilusionarles con los capitulos.**_

_**Amis lesctores y mis lectoras, para aquellos que leen y son vergonzosos, para aquellos perezosillos, y para los que dejan comentario, GRACIAS. **_

_**Al.**_


	9. Jacob, Jake, Jaiki… licántropo Edwar

_**¡Ya estoy de aquí de nuevo! Bueno, espero que no os desagrade este capítulo. Es como un: **__**aaah, vale… ahora lo entiendo. **__**O bueno, no, xdd**_

_**Gracias por seguir día a día, leyendo.**_

_**Suerte con todo,**_

_**Al.**_

* * *

**8. Jacob, Jake, **_**Jaiki**_**… licántropo. Edward, Ed… vampiro (vegetariano).**

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — inquirí, demasiado alto. Suerte que Charlie todavía no había venido y le quedaban varias horas hasta regresar.

— Yo no puedo esperar a que, de una vez por todas, vengas a hablar conmigo.

— Yo te dije que iría yo. Te dije que no me buscaras.

— ¿Y tengo que creerme que, después de todo, vendrás a mí, y me dejarás explicarlo? — bufó Edward, todavía desde mi ventana.

No sabía que contestar. Él tenía razón.

— No. Yo tengo razón, así que, si no quieres verme, dímelo. Dime todo lo que piensas. — dijo en tono seductor, ya sabía yo que caería…

… porque en un instante ya lo tenía en mi cama. Recostado.

— Edward, te prometo que mañana iré a verte. Y hablaremos, pero ahora márchate.

— ¿Y que razón es la que me implica marcharme? — volvió a preguntar.

— Pues porque no quiero desencadenar una estúpida guerra, por que un vampiro no entiende la frase: yo vendré, no me busques. Y por que un licántropo quiere proteger a su… novia, de un estúpido chupasangres. — me salí por la tangente, aunque sé que fue un golpe bajo. Aunque conseguí lo que quería.

— Si eso es lo que piensas, lo que crees o lo que sientes, te darás cuenta del error que comentes, demasiado, pero mucho, de lo tarde que será.

Pasé por alto ese comentario. Edward se acercó a mí, y me besó la frente. Luego, con la mirada vacía se marchó por la ventana.

Volvía tumbarme, pero no podía dormir ni descansar ni… nada. Miré el reloj. Todavía faltaba, como… él había dicho, que mi padre no vendría hasta tarde.

— En fin…— les dije a las paredes— iré a hacer la cena.

Y eso intenté, por que cuando quise levantarme, de nuevo alguien subía por la ventana.

— ¿Tengo que volver a repetirlo? No quiero que vengas a verme. Yo iré a por ti.

— ¿Cómo que vendrás a por mí?

— ¡Jacob! — chillé, pero ese grito se quedó ahogado en la garganta. Me tapé la boca con una mano, y apoyé la frente con la otra.

— ¿Te referías a él verdad?

No dije anda.

— Bueno, AHORA, explícame por qué esa… sanguijuela te secuestró. — dijo en tono brusco, con temblores en la mano.

— Lo primero, siéntate, y relájate.

Siguió mis órdenes.

— Lo segundo, ella no me secuestró…

— Es decir, que ¡TÚ, te fuiste con ELLA¡ — bramó con furia.

— ¡No! Mir…

— ¡no me mientas Isabella Marie Swan!

— Si me dejaras terminar una simple frase— ahora fui yo la que desató toda la ira sobre alguno de nosotros dos.

Éste asintió.

— Mira, ella me dijo que me lo explicaría, que fuese con ella que ELLA me lo explicaría. Fui con ellos…

— ¿Ellos? ¿Ellos son todos ellos?

— Sí, pero Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie no estaba conmigo.

— Por… _su_ seguridad, no digas más su nombre.

— Si vas con esos humos, ya te puedes ir yendo por donde has venido.

Ahora era yo la que no dejaba ni un respiro. Estaba harta, harta de que ellos tenían razón.

Jake se quedó asombrado ante mi reacción, e increíblemente… para mi asombro, me hizo caso, y se fue.

Ya no iba a alargar más las cosas.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta para bajar, llamar a Alice, y decirle que me recogiera.

Pero Jacob apareció por la puerta de mi cuarto y me cogió por los brazos, me puso en su hombro con mi cabeza mirando al suelo en su espalda y me agarró por detrás de las rodillas.

— Si así me aseguro que no te irás, y que no te… secuestraran, y podré mantener tu seguridad, te llevaré a La Push como un saco de patatas.

— ¡Jacob Black, bájame! La sangre se me acumula en la cabeza…

— Tranquila, ahora te dejo en el suelo.

Eso ya me lo temía, por que ahora iba a transformarse.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, y cerró de un portazo la puerta de casa.

Me dejó en el suelo, mareada, y antes de que me cayera al suelo, me dio un empujón desde atrás y caí en su lomo. Me agarré instintivamente a su cuello y me llevó a La Push.

Ya pasaron una hora y tres cuartos, y Jake se negaba a dejarme en casa.

— ¿Te crees que me voy a tragar otra vez tus… — solía decir antes de comenzar a temblar y se marchaba. Hacía diez minutos que todos se habían ido ha…. Comentar la jugada, en manada. Sólo estábamos en la pequeña casa roja Billy y yo.

Entonces una idea fugaz y… temeraria me pasó por la mente.

— ¿Puedo ir, al menos, al garaje? Cambiar de aires…— le dije a Billy. Desde que se fue Jacob, no dejaba de mirarme y taladrarme con esta.

— mmm… no se Bella.

— Sabes que no puedo huir, y de ser así, los…— iba a decir chuchos— ellos vendrían a por mí.

— Anda, ves, pero estaré en la cocina.

_¡Bien!_

— De acuerdo.

Salí tranquilamente de la casa, y cuando noté que ninguna mirada furibunda me fulminaba de espaldas, corrí al garaje.

Sabía que en cuanto saliera del territorio de los licántropos, Alice me vería, y vendría a por mí.

Cogí la moto, sin hacer casi ruido— para mi suerte— y la puse mirando al bosque de la carretera. Arrancó al primer intento, y no me caí. ¡Por fin algo de suerte!

Salí escopeteada de allí, y casi me meriendo un árbol de no ser por que saqué el pie y derrapé con él y la moto.

Conducía mas rápido, de seguro, que mi coche. El aire me azotaba la cara, y, por decir de las casa, ya estaba fuera de los límites.

Repetí mentalmente varias veces que ojala Alice me viera deseguida.

Unos faros aparecieron delante de mí, y con un chirrido, frenaron al momento en que yo también frené, y la moto empezó a dar tumbos.

Una sombra, —que por supuesto no era Alice— salió al alcance y frenó la moto por mí.

— Me alegro de que te dieras cuenta de que necesitas hablar. Pero es demasiado tarde.

— Llévame a casa, llévame con Edward.

— Ya te he dicho que era demasiado tarde, tarde para él.

* * *

_**Chicas, tuve que leer como dos o tres capítulos para quedarme saciada al leer este capítulo. Cabía tan rápido la historia que… no me da tiempo a darme cuenta de éstos.**_

_**Espero vuestra opinión.^^**_

_**Muchos besos,**_

_**Al.**_


	10. ¿Cómo que demasiado tarde?

**¡Nos vemos abajo!**

**P.D.: Sí, yo también me enfadaria. Tardo más en actualizar que en ducharme.**

* * *

**9. ¿Cómo que demasiado tarde?**

— ¿Cómo que demasiado tarde? Emmett, explícate.

— Te lo voy a resumir, pequeña humana— dijo mientras me despeinaba— Edward no aguantaba más, él se propuso dejarte, y que siguieras con tu vida, pero no puede luchar con lo que ama, y menos cuando un chucho… le ha quitado el sitio.

Alice tuvo una visión, en que Edward iba a Italia. Todavía no lo tiene decidido, ya que todavía tiene un mísero y vago atisbo de esperanza de que vayas a por él…

— Vale, pero, ¿Por qué es demasiado tarde? — volví a preguntar.

— Estaba hablando del pasado.

— ¿Se ha ido? Ed…Edward, se ha…— comencé a gimotear, y pronto las lágrimas irrumpieron en mi ser, provocando que dejara la frase inacabada.

Todos tenían razón, podía rehacer mi vida, pero sabía que mi Jacob, es como un pequeño calorcito a mi dolorido corazón y Edward… para que engañarnos. Edward es el fuego eterno que habita dentro de mí.

— Por favor Emmett, dime que puedo hacer algo…

— Ves a por él. Todavía no se ha marchado, esta esperando algo. Pero esta casi seguro de que es capaz de morir, si sabe con certeza que te ha perdido.

Miré a Emmett, y este asintió. Escondí la moto entre los árboles y me metí en el Volvo.

Ese Volvo… hacía tanto tiempo que no viajaba en él.

Arrancó el coche con un fuerte estruendo, para ser ese coche, y las ruedas chirriaron al girar bruscamente y dar media vuelta, dirección a la casa. A la casa de los Cullen.

Cuando llegamos, todos nos esperaban en la puerta del garaje. Salí del coche, y fui directa a Alice.

— Alice, dime por qué es demasiado tarde y donde esta ese… imbécil.

Alice se quedó asombrada ante tal… palabrería.

— Se acaba de marchar, me dijo que no le siguiese. Se fue a vuestro prado.

— Y ahora dime por qué es demasiado tarde.

— Pues porque Edward esta sumamente… seguro de que ya no volverás con él. Aunque tiene una mísera esperanza, dice que no quiere seguir "viviendo" si la razón que le hacía "vivir" se ha ido.

— Y eso significa…— continué la frase, ahora muy, muy deseosa de saber la visión de Alice.

— Que prefriere…"morir" antes que estar sin ti.

Y fue ahí, el momento donde la estupidez supera la sensatez y la cordura. Corrí por donde anteriormente el coche entró, el Volvo…

Y me fui directa al prado, a nuestro antigua prado.

Sé que sería difícil seguir a un vampiro, pero de ante mano, ya que hacía tiempo que estaba metido en el mundo de lo… el mundo mágico y legendario, él podría oírme y olerme a cierta distancia.

Cuando ya llevaba media hora corriendo— corriendo, tropezando, cayendo…— empecé a gritar.

— ¡Edward! Edward, por favor escúchame. No hagas ninguna tontería, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte en otro momento.

Nada, no se escuchaba nada.

— Edward, ¿no lo ves?— volví a intentarlo— ¿no me oyes? He venido a por ti— empecé a llorar— he venido a por ti, mi-… amor…. Edward… por…. Por favor…. No…. No me dejes otra vez…

Caí rendida a la entrada de nuestro prado, y no sé como llegué a él. Sobre las rodillas, dejé que mis manos dieran porrazos a la tierra húmeda y blanda, y que mis uñas y mis dedos se adentraran en ella, haciendo hoyos de la misma forma, con un único sentimiento, con un único pensamiento y con una única palabra saliente de mi boca.

— ¡EDWAAAAAAAAARD!

Y mi aullido se quedo inerte en esa brecha del bosque, con el eco resonando una y otra vez: Edward, Edward, dward, ward…

— Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

— Res… rescatar a… a… Edward. — gimoteé, todavía llorando a borbotones.

— ¿Res, rescatarm…

* * *

_**¿corto, verdad? La segunda parte la subiré a mitad de semana. Me gustaría saber que creeis que Edward hará, y de que Bella tendrá que rescatarlo.**_

_**Así sabré lo que opinais, y lo que os gustaria que pasara. Durante esta semana (por ser mi cumple el sábado) lo subiré con el desenlace (la segunda parte, que vosotros/as habreis elegido) Ya sabeis, está en vuestras manos cambiarlo.^^**_

_**Beeeeeesitos.**_

_**Al.**_


	11. Rescatar… ¿Qué?

_**Como prometí, aquí esta el capítulo. Bueno la segunda parte de éste. ¡Chicas, estoy entre triste y deprimida! Me pasa como bella, me da miedo a crecer. Si, lo sñe, soy jovencísima, pero me da un pavor saber que pronto tendré que elegir el camino de mi vida… Tantos ¿Y si…? Me atosigan y no me dejan en paz…**_

_**Bueno, no las entretengo, aquí esta la mitad del capi por mi cumple numero 16 XD**_

* * *

**10. Rescatar… ¿Qué?**

— Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

— Res… rescatar a… a… Edward. — gimoteé, todavía llorando a borbotones.

— ¿Res, rescatarm…

…

— Bella… ¿rescatar… qué?

— Pues eso, he dicho que he venido a resca… ¿Edward?

Entonces me giré. Estaba tan inmersa en la soledad y la tristeza, que no me había parado a pensar, con quien estaba en el prado.

— ¡OH! — fue lo único que salió de mis labios antes de lanzarme a él, con los brazos abiertos y llorando.

Corrí hacía Edward y salté a sus brazos, apresándolo con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y mis pequeños brazos se enredaron en su cuello, junto con mis dedos en su pelo. Sabía que me había ganado unos cuantos moratones en los muslos, abdomen y brazos y antebrazos. Pero no me importó.

Cosa que a Edward sí, ya que me apartó delicadamente y me dejó flotando en el aire a casi treinta centímetros del suelo, y a medio metro de su persona.

— ¿por qué…por… qué me…— ¿por qué me alejas? Repetí en mi mente.

— Bella, ¿te acuerdas? La decisión ya esta tomada.

— Pero…— intenté reclamar.

— No hay peros que valga. — me susurró mientras me dejaba en el suelo y me abrazaba. — Tomaste una decisión, al igual que yo. Ahora, vuelve con Jacob—y cuando dijo su nombre pude ver como, antes que cerrara los ojos, se llenaban de tristeza— vuelve con tu vida.

— ¿Pero…— intentó callarme pero yo no le dejé— no, no me calles, Edward Cullen.

Pude admitir que me puse muy nerviosa, y muy ansiosa. Y él sorprendido.

— ¿Como has podido dejar de luchar por mí? — inquirí, bastante alto. — Tú me amas, Edward Cullen. Me amas con locura. Yo soy quien te devolvió a la vida, tras tu obscuridad, yo fui quien te la llenó de luz. Yo fui la estrella fugaz que iluminó tu cielo negro. Yo soy la que pertenece a tu corazón…— y entonces me rendí, al ver que él se había rendido antes de que empezara a hablar.

Mis lágrimas no ayudaron en nada. Poco a poco fui viendo como nuestros corazones se decían adiós en una silenciosa despedida llena de grima y de sentimientos incontrolables.

Como aquella tarde, cuando se marchó de mi vida, me besó la frente y repitió las mismas palabras. Aunque costosamente difíciles.

— ¿Sabes? Será como si nunca hubiese existido. No volveré a tu vida, por que ya estoy muerto, muerto desde el momento en que te dejé. Desde el momento en que supe que ya no me querías. Momento en el que, tú me devolviste a la vida, momento en el que me la arrebataste amando a otro ser. Nunca más me volverás a ver. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Esas palabras me desgarraron completamente desde adentro a fuera. Y sólo una única solución.

— Si tu te vas, prometo irme contigo, por que el infierno significa un lugar donde tu no estés. Y ya estuve en un lugar como ese. Y no pienso volver a regresar. ¿Por qué? Porque… ¿Cómo he podido dejar de luchar por ti? Yo te amo, Edward Cullen. Te amo con locura. Tu eres aquel que me dio vida. Eres quien iluminó una habitación, cuando solo había una penumbra. Tú eres quien me dio la luz. Fuiste la estrella fugaz que iluminó mi cielo negro. Fuiste el que pertenece a mi corazón. ERES QUIEN LO HACE LATIR. ERES QUIEN ME HACE VIVIR DÍA TRAS DÍA. LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE NO TENDRÍA QUE SUICIDARME. POR LA RAZÓN QUE NO QUIERO EL CIELO SI NO ESTAS TU EN ÉL. POR LA RAZÓN QUE DEJARIA TODO SIN PENSARLO MÁS DE DOS VECES. La razón de mi vivir, Edward, eres tú.

_**

* * *

**_

_**El sábado seis, cuando es en realidad el día en que hace 16 primaveras nací, subiré capítulos de todas mis historias ( si puedo, claro) Espero que os gusteee!**_

_**P.D.: Este capítulo es uno de los que más me gusta, casi a partir de aquí... Eso que le dice a Edward... dios mio, me mata.**_

_**Al.**_


	12. Bueno, ¿Y esto es el final? Estupendo

_**Tenía esta historia perdida y sola… (Enfado)**_

_**Ey… ¿a quién hablo? ¿Hay alguien que sigue leyendo la historia?**_

_**Bueno, para los que sí leen, aquí se los dejo. :)**_

_**Al.**_

* * *

**11. Bueno, ¿Y esto es el final? Estupendo.**

— ¿Cómo has podido dejar de luchar por mí? — inquirí, bastante alto. — Tú me amas, Edward Cullen. Me amas con locura. Yo soy quien te devolvió a la vida, tras tu obscuridad, yo fui quien te la llenó de luz. Yo fui la estrella fugaz que iluminó tu cielo negro. Yo soy la que pertenece a tu corazón…— y entonces me rendí, al ver que él se había rendido antes de que empezara a hablar.

Mis lágrimas no ayudaron en nada. Poco a poco fui viendo como nuestros corazones se decían adiós en una silenciosa despedida llena de grima y de sentimientos incontrolables.

Como aquella tarde, cuando se marchó de mi vida, me besó la frente y repitió las mismas palabras. Aunque costosamente difíciles.

— ¿Sabes? Será como si nunca hubiese existido. No volveré a tu vida, por que ya estoy muerto, muerto desde el momento en que te dejé. Desde el momento en que supe que ya no me querías. Momento en el que, tú me devolviste a la vida, momento en el que me la arrebataste amando a otro ser. Nunca más me volverás a ver. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Esas palabras me desgarraron completamente desde adentro a fuera. Y sólo una única solución.

— Si tú te vas, prometo irme contigo, por que el infierno significa un lugar donde tú no estés. Y ya estuve en un lugar como ese. Y no pienso volver a regresar. ¿Por qué? Porque… ¿Cómo he podido dejar de luchar por ti? Yo te amo, Edward Cullen. Te amo con locura. Tú eres aquel que me dio vida. Eres quien iluminó una habitación, cuando solo había una penumbra. Tú eres quien me dio la luz. Fuiste la estrella fugaz que iluminó mi cielo negro. Fuiste el que pertenece a mi corazón. ERES QUIEN LO HACE LATIR. ERES QUIEN ME HACE VIVIR DÍA TRAS DÍA. LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE NO TENDRÍA QUE SUICIDARME. POR LA RAZÓN QUE NO QUIERO EL CIELO SI NO ESTAS TU EN ÉL. POR LA RAZÓN QUE DEJARIA TODO SIN PENSARLO MÁS DE DOS VECES. La razón de mi vivir, Edward, eres tú.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — preguntó, como si no entendiera nada.

— Pues que te quiero, imbécil.

Y recorrí la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y le besé tiernamente en esos labios que ahora temblaban.

— Y, bueno… ¿Esto es el final, no?

— Bien…

— ¿Qué he dicho ahora?

— Estupendo. ¿Tú eres tonto verdad, Edward Cullen? — me aparté de él. — después de decirte todo, ¿tú todavía quieres marcharte? — inquirí indignada.

— Bella, no lo sé. ¿Tú me amas?

— Edward, déjame. —Era una orden. Quería que me dejara. Con el significado literal de la palabra, y me encaminé hacía la casa. — después de todo el… argumento que te he soltado, me preguntas esto. — cuestioné, ahora muy, muy, indignada, levantando un dedo al aire, como señalando algo extraordinariamente obvio.

— Bella, espera…

Pero pasé de sus chillidos. Aunque al instante ya lo tenía al lado. Pues me vendrían a buscar, ya que yo no podía huir.

— ¡Aaaliice! ¡Ven, corre! — chillé a los cuatro vientos.

Y al minuto, de que yo empezara a correr, ella ya estaba a mi lado.

— Corre, no discutas conmigo, corre y llévame. Edward creo que esta al empezar a seguirme.

Se concentró y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, como platos, me cogió bruscamente y me colocó en su espalda.

— Espero que te gusten las carreras, por que vas a presenciar una persecución.

Después de que dijera esto, un gruñido sordo se escuchó del interior del bosque y Alice empezó a correr.

— Alice ¿Qué significa?

— Pues lo que querías. Ahora esta enfadado. No sé, pero se esta pensando matarme. Creo que por ayudarte a dejarte ir. Tiene la mente en un completo lío. Y esta pensando en mil maneras de matarme, descuartizarme y de secuestrarte.

— Alice, tengo un plan. Si quieres que vuelva a ser tu hermana…

—… Nunca lo dejaste de ser— me interrumpió, y yo le di un beso a reacción.

— Claro, pero si quieres que Edward y yo sigamos juntos, te gustará.

Entonces noté como se tensaba, al ver la visión de mi plan, y como en otro segundo, volvía a estar normal.

— Creo que voy a estar pensando en noches apasionadas… durante bastante.

— ¡Alice no te pares! Edward esta aquí.

— Sí, Edward esta aquí, ¡para llevarte! — gritó desde unos cincuenta metros en paralelo a nosotros.

— ¡Deprisa corre! — le grité a Alice.

Ella empezó a correr, dejando a atrás a Edward, cosa rara.

— Alice, ¿qué estas pensando?

— Pues en la conversación de antes. — me guiño un ojo— aquella de que le amas con locura, pero que si él ha dejado de quererte y de seguirte, volverás con aquel quien te ama, quizás más que él, y…

Y entonces lo entendí. Mi plan.

Pero Alice me soltó de golpe, me dejó caer, y se giró con la mirada perdida.

— Victoria…

Ese nombre me recorrió todo mi ser, dejándome más… mal, de lo que ya estaba.

— Tengo que volver. Tengo que avisarles…

— Pero esto no se ceñía al plan. ¡Alice, va a matarme!

Seguía con la mirada vacía, cuando tenía una visión.

— ¡Alice! ¿Dónde esta Edward? — grité.

Nada… que no contestaba…

— Pero Alice, no me dejes aquí…— inquirí, una octava más alto.

Pero ella ya se había ido. Pronto muy pronto, todo habría acabado.

Edward me había dejado marchar, después de declararme, moralmente, delante de él.

Victoria estaría al acecho y me mataría.

Jacob se enfadaría mucho conmigo.

¿Y qué? Si iba a morir…

Un silencio se apoderó de mí, dejándome en la intemperie de mi tristeza y angustia.

— Victoria…

Un ruido se escuchó desde la profundidad del bosque. Alguien se acercaba, acechándome.

— Aquí estoy, ya nada importa. — dije serena.

Me levanté. Miré el cielo, cubierto de una estela de estrellas y la luna, luna llena. Me aovillé sobre mi misma. Me puse de cuclillas, y me rodeé las piernas con los brazos, todavía mirando la Luna.

Y la última palabra de mi boca salió en un susurró…

— Mi corazón es tuyo, Edward. Te… quiero.

Y apareció.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡NO! Bueno… Gracias, (si hay alguna persona por ahí, escondidita) por leer. **_

_**Beeeeeesitos.**_

_**Al.**_

_**P.D.: Un adelanto.**_

_— Más tarde, mataré a Alice, mientras le doy las gracias— susurró en el hueco de mi garganta._

_— Edward…— gemí…_


	13. Confidente

_**Bueno, ya sabeis por AvsH porqué he tardado en subir… Esta historia se me va un poco de las manos… No termina de gustarme algunas partes pero… en fin, tengo que subir capis…**_

_**No sé si habreis leído "Un viaje para recordar" pero… en teoría no tenía más capis… algunas personas han pedido que la siga…**_

_**Decidme, porque tengo algunas ideas por la mente…**_

_**(Puede que mañana suba otro)**_

_**Beeeeeeeeesos. AL!**_

* * *

**12. Confidente.**

— Pero Alice, no me dejes aquí…— inquirí, una octava más alto.

Pero ella ya se había ido. Pronto muy pronto, todo habría acabado.

Edward me había dejado marchar, después de declararme, moralmente, delante de él.

Victoria estaría al acecho y me mataría.

Jacob se enfadaría mucho conmigo.

¿Y qué? Si iba a morir…

Un silencio se apoderó de mí, dejándome en la intemperie de mi tristeza y angustia.

— Victoria…

Un ruido se escuchó desde la profundidad del bosque. Alguien se acercaba, acechándome.

— Aquí estoy, ya nada importa. — dije serena.

Me levanté. Miré el cielo, cubierto de una estela de estrellas y la luna, luna llena. Me aovillé sobre mi misma. Me puse de cuclillas, y me rodeé las piernas con los brazos, todavía mirando la Luna.

Y la última palabra de mi boca salió en un susurró…

— Mi corazón es tuyo, Edward. Te… quiero.

Y apareció.

— Oh dios mío, menos mal que eras tu.

— Eso debería decirlo yo. Bueno mejor, no digas nada. — y mi amado me cogió en volandas, me llevó hasta nuestro prado, y me secuestró.

— Más tarde, mataré a Alice, mientras le doy las gracias— susurró seductor en el hueco de mi garganta.

— Edward…— gemí, mientras me besaba lentamente la mandíbula.

Y allí desatamos nuestra pasión, controlada por Edward.

Me recorrió todo el cuerpo con sus caricias, sus tiernas y heladas caricias.

Y él, que de si de un humano se tratara, se habría quedado sin pelo.

— Jo, Jo… Alice se las va a cargar…— susurré, en el momento en que me dejó respirar.

— Primero debería yo dejar que escaparas, te recuerdo que estas secuestrada.

Y me volvió a besar.

Pero yo tenía algo de que hablar.

— ¿Cómo que querías suicidarte? — inquirí de malhumor.

— Bella, yo ya creía que no me amabas, y que todo era una treta para que siguiera "en vida" cosa que no puede ser, si no es contigo.

— Ah— fue lo único que pude decir.

Pasó un rato de silencio, ya sin besarnos. Edward seguía acariciándome, y yo descansaba, feliz, en su torso.

— Y después de todo lo que te dije, ¿todavía pensabas que no hablaba en serio? — susurré indignada.

— ¿Y por qué cuando yo te pregunté que si te amaba, te marchaste? — me contraatacó con otra pregunta.

— Oh, oh, oh… espera. ¿Ahora soy yo la mala? Pero por favor…— dije todavía más indignada, encorvándome de su pecho, y quedando sobre los codos, sobre él, clavando mi mirada turbia, en sus ojos.

— Bella, contesta.

— no, ahora enserio, ¿Eres idiota? ¡¿Pero como puedes preguntarme, _eso_ después de lo _mío_?! Edward, me enfadé, por que no te creías que te amaba, y para rematarlo, me lo preguntas.

— Ah— ahora él era el que se quedaba sin preguntas.

Después de un rato aclarando todos los errores del pasado, desde el día en que apareció en mi ventana, casi atacándome de su pasión y sed de mí, hasta hacía unos minutos.

— Creo que sería mejor que volvamos. Alice nos tiene que contar algo. — dijo, en tono seductor, pero entristecido por marcharnos de ese lugar.

— Bueno… creo que ya se que ha podido pasar…— dije, mirándolo con ojitos angelicales.

— Explícate— bisbiseó serio.

No dije nada, aparté la mirada de él, pero Edward puso sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla, y acabé a su altura.

— Bella, no aguanto más este silencio. O me lo dices o…

—…o puedes obligarme.

Prefería la segunda opción, pero Edward estaba demasiado ansioso— tal y como su rostro denotaba— y al final cedí.

* * *

— Vale, vale… Yo… tuve un plan… para que… vinieras a por mí. Quería que pensaras que estaba en peligro, en manos de Alice, y que… bueno, y que pasara esto… y…

— Y…— continuó él, ahora con el rostro endurecido.

— No me mates— musité, mientras escondía la cabeza, en su pecho desnudo. Claro, le había quitado la camiseta.

— Bella…

— Quería seducirte. — dije al fin avergonzada. — Pero se ve que Alice, tuvo otro mejor plan, y no se por qué, dijo que venia Victoria— él se encogió al decir ese nombre, y me levantó el mentón, para besarme— espera, queda más.

— Lo entiendo, la que nos enredó en una _treta_— utilizó la misma palabra que ambos utilizamos anteriormente— para que…

Entendí perfectamente esa frase inacabada, y le besé tiernamente su perfecto pómulo, bajando hasta su comisura, hasta que él fue quien me besó en los labios. Rodó para que él quedara encima, sin que yo aguantara ni un gramo de su peso, y me levantó los brazos, a la altura de mi cabeza.

— Bella, ¿podrías dejar desnudarte? — claro, estaba intentando, desabrochar los cuatro botones que me quedaban todavía unidos.

— Bueno, si lo quieres hacer tu…— dije, besándole en los labios.

Pero, a los dos segundos, ya me encontraba de pié, apoyada en un árbol, mientras el se ponía su camiseta en otro segundo, y me abrochaba la mía.

— Vale, lo entiendo. Debemos volver.

_Volver_. Esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza.

— Jacob…— dije, con los ojos anonadados en lágrimas.


	14. relaciones sentimentales, sandez

_**Después de este viene un capitulo especial! (No os creais que es la gran cosa… es un rollazo!)**_

_**Bueno, como ya dije en AvsH (se nota que quiero subir capis antes de irme y no saber cuando volveré a subir…) actualizaré mi perfil, subiré una nueva historia de Sorbel Cullen y seré su beta, aunque luego no haga nada…xddd**_

_**Espero que os guste algo :)**_

_**Bessssitos!**_

_**P.D.: Lo siento por no subir ayer! TT**_

**_Al._**

* * *

**Relaciones sentimentales, una sandez.**

— ¿Jacob? — preguntó con recelo.

— Sí, bueno. Tendré que explicarle, que… lo nuestro…

— ¡¿Estabas con él?! — gritó, repentinamente fuera de sus casillas.

— Edward, estar, estar que se dijera…

Un gruñido se escuchó, por todo el bosque.

— Perfecto. Ahora que te tengo, tengo que compartirte con un chucho. — musitó entre dientes Edward, sin hacer caso omiso a mi escaqueado de su beso.

— Muy gracioso, _vampiro._ — mirada de fusilamiento de mi novio. De mi primer novio. — A falta de una relación, ahora tengo dos.

— Veras tú…— y se lanzó _hacia _ mí. Me besó con pasión desde mi comisura, hasta mi nariz, descendiendo hasta mis labios. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo, y rodeaban mi cintura, como cadenas soldadas.

— ¿No tendré que competir contra él, verdad? — susurró con su voz aterciopelada en mi oído.

— Edward, yo…, oh…— bisbiseé con su boca en mi cuello. Noté como sus fríos dientes arañaban mi garganta suavemente, como sus labios besaban mi piel. Como sus dedos seguían el camino a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Hasta llegar a la altura de mis hombros. Noté como mi camiseta poco a poco se iba cayendo, como, de nuevo, aunque más intenso, me quedaba con menos ropa. Abrí los ojos y ya lo vi sin camisa. Acaricié su perfecto dorso, sus perfectos músculos… su perfección… ÉL.

— Creo que tendré que más veces que un chucho me seduzca…— dije tentándolo, aunque no pensé en su reacción.

Noté como la corteza del árbol se clavaba en mi espalda semidesnuda, hiriéndome y como gemía de dolor, y mi frente de poblaba de arrugas.

— Eso no lo digas ni en broma— dijo secamente a pocos centímetros de cuello. Mi mano permanecía a la altura de mi cabeza, donde mi Edward la mantenía con mucha fuerza, apresada entre el árbol y la suya. Levantó la mirada, y me obligó a mirarle.

— Oh, dios mío. Lo siento. No quería asustarte… ¿O sí?

— Sí, por-por fin me-me asustaste. Más de lo que-que recorda-daba. ¿O-O no? — dije tartamudeando.

— Lo siento— dijo mientras depositaba sus labios dulcemente sobre los míos, y me cogía en vilo.

Noté la brisa de la velocidad, y entonces entendí que nos dirigíamos a la mansión.

Corría y a veces me besaba las muñecas, o los brazos.

Estos dos días habían sido muy, muy largos. Aunque a decir verdad, todo había pasado en unos días. Unos días muy, muy tensos.

Casi llegábamos, cuando Edward gruñó y me bajó.

— ¿Qué sucede? — cuestioné un poco mareada.

— Tu otra relación, esta en _nuestra_ casa.

— Mierda. Lo que faltaba.

Me cogió de la mano, y me llevó a la casa, aunque todos nos esperaban en el porche de ella. Antes de que apareciéramos en él, Edward se envaró y se paró a unos metros de la luz.

— ¿Otra vez mi otra relación? — dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— No. Ahora son las risotadas de Emmett, y la risita de Alice. Enseguida vengo.

Se esfumó. Me crucé de brazos, y entonces me dí cuenta de qué se reían. No iba vestida. Al menos no de la parte de arriba, y Edward…. Tampoco.

— Bella, tengo ropa de sobras…— gritaba Alice, riéndose.

— Creo que Rosalie tiene un par de _Picardías _preciosos…

Un golpe seco. Seguro era Rosalie, que le daba un buen leñazo a su…. Novio _barra_ marido _barra_ prometido_ barra_ vampiro-graciodo….

Edward, apareció al momento, y me llevó un poco más lejos.

— No tenemos todo el día… o la noche.

— Cállate, anda, Emmett. Tienes toda la eternidad— contraatacó Edward a su hermano. — Son… unos insensibles. — me dijo ahora a mí.

— Tranquilo, no me preocupo— le dije, ahora dándole yo el beso.

Me visitó, rozando cada parte con sus frías manos, y sus carnosos labios, y yo le abroché la camisa, mientras él me peinaba un poco. Me rodeó la cintura con su pétreo brazo, y nos encaminamos hacía la mansión.

Durante el camino a la casa, no vi Jacob. ¿Era alguna broma de Edward, o entubo en el bosque, o cerca de casa…? ¿… o en ella?

Y como si me dieran un golpe en el estomago, me dí cuenta de otra cosa, aún más importante, quizás. Edward dudaba de mi amor hacía él. ¿Era una prueba para ver mi reacción? Él no suele hacer eso. Ni tampoco todo aquello de… me ruboricé de pensar todo lo que había pasado.

— Puede dudar sobre su amor, y te intentará seducir, aunque sabes de sobras a quien escogerás, ¿o no? — me susurró Alice, mientras me llevaba hacía su habitación en volandas, y miraba a Edward, como, feliz, abrazaba, reía y besaba a su familia.

* * *

Me cogió de la mano, y me llevó a la casa, aunque todos nos esperaban en el porche de ella. Antes de que apareciéramos en él, Edward se envaró y se paró a unos metros de la luz.

— ¿Otra vez mi otra relación? — dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— No. Ahora son las risotadas de Emmett, y la risita de Alice. Enseguida vengo.

Se esfumó. Me crucé de brazos, y entonces me dí cuenta de qué se reían. No iba vestida. Al menos no de la parte de arriba, y Edward…. Tampoco.

— Bella, tengo ropa de sobras…— gritaba Alice, riéndose.

— Creo que Rosalie tiene un par de _Picardías _preciosos…

Un golpe seco. Seguro era Rosalie, que le daba un buen leñazo a su…. Novio _barra_ marido _barra_ prometido_ barra_ vampiro-graciodo….

Edward, apareció al momento, y me llevó un poco más lejos.

— No tenemos todo el día… o la noche.

— Cállate, anda, Emmett. Tienes toda la eternidad— contraatacó Edward a su hermano. — Son… unos insensibles. — me dijo ahora a mí.

— Tranquilo, no me preocupo— le dije, ahora dándole yo el beso.

Me visitó, rozando cada parte con sus frías manos, y sus carnosos labios, y yo le abroché la camisa, mientras él me peinaba un poco. Me rodeó la cintura con su pétreo brazo, y nos encaminamos hacía la mansión.

Durante el camino a la casa, no vi Jacob. ¿Era alguna broma de Edward, o entubo en el bosque, o cerca de casa…? ¿… o en ella?

Y como si me dieran un golpe en el estomago, me dí cuenta de otra cosa, aún más importante, quizás. Edward dudaba de mi amor hacía él. ¿Era una prueba para ver mi reacción? Él no suele hacer eso. Ni tampoco todo aquello de… me ruboricé de pensar todo lo que había pasado.

— Puede dudar sobre su amor, y te intentará seducir, aunque sabes de sobras a quien escogerás, ¿o no? — me susurró Alice, mientras me llevaba hacía su habitación en volandas, y miraba a Edward, como, feliz, abrazaba, reía y besaba a su familia.


	15. No más capis

**Esto es un aviso.**

**Por un tiempo indefinido, no actualizaré ninguna de mis historias. Los documentos dónde estaban guardadas no los tengo en mi ordenador "nuevo", y dónde están todavía tengo que hacer cosas para recuperarlos…**

**Espero que me entendáis. Las tenía bastante adelantadas algunas…**

**Atte.,**

**Al.**


End file.
